


The Other Bingley

by LissaMU



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Bingley has another sister, F/M, and she's not taking any of Darcy's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaMU/pseuds/LissaMU
Summary: Remember all the confusion about how many sisters Bingley had? This is what might have happened if he'd had one more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another complete fic that I'm editing for reposting. I'll try to keep to an approximately weekly schedule again. The rating mainly applies to the epilogue.

Elinor Westling, née Bingley, was 28 years old, tall (though not quite so tall as her sister Caroline), with blonde curls and kind blue eyes like her brother. Indeed, she was much like her brother in many ways, and fortunately not the least bit like her sisters. Being the eldest and most experienced, she was not quite as naïve as Charles, and not as inclined to think well of people, particularly her sisters. Her husband, Mr. Westling, owned a handsome estate, Tarleton Park, (comparable to Netherfield in size) in the county of Cheshire, and had nearly seven thousand a year.

She had met him in Bath the same year Louisa had met Mr. Hurst, but fortunately for her, Robert Westling was a man of great intelligence and understanding as well as wealth, and their marriage had been nothing less than a love match. They had two young sons, Robert Jr. and William, and had been recently blessed with another young one just before Christmas.

The Westlings had been invited to Netherfield when Charles had let it, but she was too far along in her confinement to be able to join him. She had hoped to visit him there after the birth of her third child, but was disappointed when Caroline had written to say they were back in London to stay. She was even more affected by the other contents of Caroline’s letter, mainly as pertained to the 'savage' society of Hertfordshire and how they had recently 'saved' Charles from the inconvenience of a most imprudent marriage. It seemed that more duplicity was involved in this 'salvation' than Elinor felt comfortable condoning, and in her reply was not shy about saying that she wished to know more of the particulars before passing judgment on her siblings.

Little Thomas Westling was born on December 7th and was as healthy and happy a baby as could be hoped. By the middle of January, he was quite strong enough to allow the family to travel to London for a visit to his aunts and uncle. The Westling townhouse was opened, and the family arrived in town a month and a half after Thomas’ birth. Charles was the first to call on his favourite sister, accompanied by his friend Mr. Darcy.

'Elinor!' he cried happily. 'It is so good to see you! I have missed you very much and am very anxious to see my nephew!' They embraced warmly, for Elinor was as fond of her brother as he was of her.

'I am happy to see you as well Charles. I was hoping to visit you in the country but was quite surprised when Caroline wrote to say you had quit it.' A cloud passed over her brother’s usually cheerful face, and from the lines that creased his forehead, she saw this was not the only time his countenance had turned such.

'Oh yes, well, it was for the best really, London is really the place for me you know, the society and whatnot.' He did not trust himself to say more, as he could feel the lump growing in his throat. Darcy looked uncomfortable at this as well but decided to come to his friend’s rescue by changing the subject.

'Mrs. Westling, you look remarkably well. I must congratulate you on the birth of your son.' She smiled; Darcy had always been her favourite of her brother’s friends. She in turn was his favourite of Bingley’s sisters, being the only one with sense, wit, AND kindness. He had been somewhat disappointed when she had married, for he had occasionally entertained the notion that she would make him a proper wife, even if he did not feel the passion for her that he ought to have felt; the passion he felt for Miss Elizabeth Bennet. _Where did that thought come from you fool? Elizabeth Bennet is far from worthy of you, no matter how fine her eyes are!_ He sighed inwardly, for he had been no less able to forget Elizabeth than Charles had been able to forget Jane, and he was well aware of it. He hoped that the distraction of the lively Westling family would help both of them get the past out of their heads.

'Thank you, Mr. Darcy,' she replied. 'It is a pleasure to meet you again. I know Mr. Westling will be happy to see you also, for he had some estate business on which he wants your advice.' Pleasant conversation ensued, but although Bingley was very happy to see his sister, his outer cheerfulness could not hide the sorrow he still felt inside. Elinor was worried but decided to wait to confront him until she had the chance to observe him more. The opportunity presented itself soon enough, for he invited the family to dine at his house the following day. Leaving the little ones with the nanny, Elinor and Robert arrived punctually at her former home. Bingley immediately claimed Mr. Westling’s attentions for his advice on a matter of business, and the two ran off to the library, leaving Darcy and Caroline to entertain Mrs. Westling.

'My dear Elinor, I was _dearly_ hoping that you would have brought little Thomas along with you! I _long_ to see my dear nephew,' oozed Caroline failing to sound as sincere as she wished. Darcy rolled his eyes, for not 5 minutes before their arrival, Caroline had been saying that she hoped 'they wouldn’t bring that little brat here.'

'I knew you would be, my dear sister, which is why I was so surprised to see that you did not accompany Charles and Mr. Darcy yesterday when they called on me,' Elinor replied just as sweetly. Caroline reddened slightly.

'Well, you know Charles, he did not tell me he was going until Louisa and I were practically out the door for a prior engagement. I was planning to call on you very soon, of course!'

Elinor only nodded. _First battle goes to me, as usual!_ she thought smugly. Darcy could only suppress a chuckle at the obvious, and desperately one-sided, war of wits between the sisters. Before another battle could commence, the bell rang again, announcing the arrival of the Hursts.

'Dear Elinor! How good to see you! I have missed you so!' lied Louisa, not really that happy to see her least-liked sibling. Elinor’s greetings were just as enthusiastic and just as false. She curtseyed politely to her brother-in-law, who grunted a greeting and asked after her husband. She told him that he was in the library, and Hurst, hoping not only to speak to Westling but also to get some brandy before lunch, went after him without another word. The four remaining partook in uncomfortable small talk for several minutes before the bell rang again.

'Well this house is certainly the place to be today, is it not?' joked Darcy as the doorman walked in followed by a young lady.

'Miss Bennet to see Miss Bingley,' he announced. Elinor was extremely surprised at the sudden pallor and look of wide-eyed shock on the faces of her companions. They looked at each other nervously, as if each was asking the other what to do. Elinor did not see what was so threatening about this young woman; in fact, she looked like the least threatening creature who had ever lived, quite doe-eyed and angel-faced. After a few moments, Caroline stood up.

'My dear Jane!' she said. Jane smiled warmly at the sight of her friend and curtseyed.

'Hello Caroline. I am very happy to see you. And you as well Mrs. Hurst, Mr. Darcy,' she said as the gentleman bowed, and Louisa nodded.

'We are also very happy to see you! But you have used me very ill! How abominable of you not to inform me of your coming to town!' Jane looked confused.

'But Caroline, I wrote to you twice to inform you of my arrival.' The poor girl did not once suspect that Caroline was lying, and instead allowed it to be explained away by the negligence of the English postal system. Elinor was not so easily led and believed quite firmly that Caroline had received both letters and had ignored them for some reason. _Perhaps this has something to do with Charles’ melancholy?_

'Caroline, will you not do me the honour of introducing me to your friend?' Elinor said as she stood from her seat. Caroline looked extremely uncomfortable but smiled as best she could. Jane now looked carefully on Elinor and was startled to see her striking resemblance to Mr. Bingley. Her disquiet was as brief and subtle as could be expected from Jane, but to an experienced observer like Elinor it was noticeable, and she wondered what could have disturbed her so.

'Oh of course, forgive me! Jane, this is my eldest sister Mrs. Elinor Westling. I believe I spoke to you of her when we were in Hertfordshire.' Jane nodded. 'Elinor, this is Miss Jane Bennet. The Bennets were one of our neighbours at Netherfield.' The hint of disgust in Caroline’s voice told Elinor all she needed to know about her sister’s opinion of Miss Bennet.

_Well, if Caroline is contemptuous of her, then I am sure I will find her to be perfectly sweet and pleasing, and I am determined to like her if only because Caroline does not!_   Elinor smiled kindly and extended her hand to Jane. 'I am pleased to meet you, Miss Bennet. Won’t you sit down?' Jane smiled and took the offered seat. Caroline and Louisa gave each other a look that could only mean trouble.

'Dear Jane, I wish I had known you were coming, for we were at this moment preparing to go on an outing with some friends. We will of course visit with you for a few minutes, but we cannot keep them waiting too long!' said Caroline. Now Elinor was really suspicious but decided to play along; perhaps it would be easier to get information if they were not around.

'Please do not make yourself uneasy, Caroline. I wanted only to say hello and invite you to tea at my Aunt Gardiner’s at your earliest convenience.' _What a sweet girl! She honestly believes that Caroline is her friend! Poor thing_ , thought Elinor. 'Is… is Mr. Bingley at home?' Jane asked a bit more shyly. Caroline and Louisa again locked eyes, and this time Darcy was involved too. _No, dear Darcy, don’t tell me YOU are conspiring with them!_

'I’m so sorry, my dear, I think you have just missed him. I believe he went out,' Caroline replied, trying very hard to sound convincing. It apparently worked, for Jane’s countenance certainly showed her disappointment. Elinor decided that it was now time for her to step in.

'Why, Caroline, you silly thing, Charles has not gone out! He is just in the library. Why don’t you and Louisa go out like you planned, and I’m sure that Charles and Mr. Darcy and I can entertain Miss Bennet until she must leave. Isn’t that right Mr. Darcy?' She smiled at him with a look that definitely meant _don’t cross me_ , and he nodded and smiled weakly. Caroline and Louisa, unable to renege on their lie of going out, had the coach called and prepared to leave. Where they were to go, they had no idea, but decided that one thing was certain: Elinor would not get away with this. When at last they were gone, Elinor turned to Darcy. 'Now my dear sir, I will just go fetch my brother and husband. Do be nice to Miss Bennet!' and with that swished out the door, leaving a very uncomfortable Darcy, and a very nervous Jane.

Bingley heard the strong but ladylike knock on the library door and opened it with a wide smile. 'Ah, Elinor, I knew it was you! Is dinner served?'

'Not yet Charles, but I thought you would like to know that Caroline and Louisa have just remembered a prior engagement and left.' She turned as if to go, then tossed over her shoulder, 'Oh… and there is a Miss Jane Bennet here to see you.' The look on Bingley’s face was priceless. All at once it showed astonishment, hope, fear, and love. Definitely love.

'Miss Jane Bennet did you say?' he asked when he regained his voice. 'Are you certain?'

'Oh yes, quite certain, I have been sitting with her for the past 10 minutes.' His reply was barely above a whisper.

'She… wishes to see me?'

'Oh yes! She inquired after you quite particularly and seemed sorely disappointed when Caroline said you were out. Of course, I can’t imagine why she would say such a thing, when she knew perfectly well that you were in the library. But then, Caroline can really be quite a silly thing!' she said, slyly noting her brother’s expression when Caroline’s duplicity was mentioned. He seemed confused, then almost angry.

'Strange indeed. Well, I believe I should go speak to Miss Bennet then. Hurst, Westling, please excuse me for a moment.' Elinor smiled and took her brother’s arm to return to the parlor.

Meanwhile, Darcy was having a difficult time with Jane.

'So, Miss Bennet… um, how long have you been in town?'

'About 10 days, sir.'

'And where are you staying?'

'At my uncle’s house in Gracechurch Street.'

_Ah yes, the uncle in trade. Humph_. 'Oh yes of course. And are you enjoying your stay?' Jane’s eyes momentarily betrayed her sadness, but Darcy forced himself not to see it.

'I always enjoy seeing my young cousins,' she replied more softly.

'Um… I hope your family was in good health when you left them.'

'Yes, sir, very well, I thank you.'

'I am glad to hear it.' He stared around the room nervously; then almost without knowing what he said, he asked, 'And are _all_ your sisters still at Longbourn?' _What are you saying man? It matters not to you whether any of her sisters are at Longbourn!_ he berated himself, though he couldn’t deny that he was anxious to hear the answer.

Jane allowed herself a small smile. 'Yes, thankfully,' she replied.

He searched for something more to say. 'And is your cousin still visiting with you?'

'No, Mr. and Mrs. Collins have returned to Kent.' He gave her a confused look.

'Mrs. Collins?'

'Oh, I am so sorry, I forgot that they married after you left Netherfield.' She momentarily paled but recovered. 'Mr. Collins married Charlotte Lucas.'

'Really?' he asked with genuine surprise; he had seen Mr. Collins’ pointed attentions to Elizabeth. 'I had thought his interests lay elsewhere.' He felt a curious relief knowing that Mr. Collins had not married his Elizabeth. _She is not my Elizabeth!_

Jane stifled a giggle. 'So they had… but they took a turn, much to everyone’s satisfaction, as Lizzy says.'

He was burning with curiosity to know what had transpired, but knew it was improper to try to get gossip out of Jane. Still, one or two little questions couldn’t hurt… 'I seem to recall Mr. Collins spending a good deal of time in Miss Elizabeth’s company,' he ventured. 'I did not see any attachment to Miss Lucas. I suppose his feelings changed?'

This time Jane could not suppress a chuckle. 'I believe they were changed for him, sir. Lizzy made it quite clear that he was wasting his time with her.' This again relieved him; she had not wished to marry that insipid fool. Still, it would have been a good match for her, and he could not quite understand why, financially speaking, she had not entered into the arrangement.

'It seems that it would have been an advantageous match for your sister.'

Jane shook her head. 'Obviously you do not know Lizzy, Mr. Darcy. Nothing could have induced her to marry Mr. Collins, I can assure you of that.'

Now his curiosity was truly piqued; perhaps she had realised his attraction for her and had been waiting for his addresses. He cursed himself for not having been more guarded in his behaviour. 'And how can you be so certain?'

'A marriage where either partner cannot love or respect the other… that is one of life’s great tragedies,' she replied passionately. 'Mr. Collins could provide a comfortable situation, but her life would have been empty,' she finished quietly, and looked quite on the verge of tears. 'Please excuse me, Mr. Darcy, I… I do not know what came over me. I am so sorry.' Her face was a deep crimson with embarrassment, and she could not bring herself to look up.

'There is no reason to apologise, Miss Bennet. Please excuse me for prying into your family’s affairs. It was terribly rude of me,' he said gently, feeling extremely guilty for having brought Jane to the point of tears. He was also very disturbed by her declaration, for until this moment, he had been quite content to think of her as a fortune-hunter whose heart was not likely to be easily touched. For the first time he began to doubt the assertions he had made to Bingley. His confidence was to be tested further in a matter of moments; Bingley and Elinor returned to the parlour. Upon hearing the footsteps, Jane rose to her feet and attempted to hide her discomposure.

'Miss Bennet?' Bingley said timidly as he stepped towards her. 'How do you do?' She slowly raised her head to look at him, and as their eyes met, Bingley was lost. Darcy saw it and realised that he was powerless to stop it.

'Hello, Mr. Bingley. I am well, sir, thank you. How are you?' she asked quietly, her voice shaking slightly.

He stepped closer, still unsure of himself and of her feelings. 'I am well. How long have you been in town?'

'About 10 days, sir.'

'I am sorry that I did not know of your arrival sooner, Miss Bennet, or I should have called on you at once. Please forgive my negligence,' he said with a warmth that could not be mistaken.

Elinor saw that a great wrong had been done to these two young lovers, and she was determined to get to the bottom of it. 'Mr. Darcy,' she whispered as she approached him, 'would you join me for a turn about the room please?'

Darcy almost choked at the memory of the last time he had heard those words, and again forced himself not to think of Elizabeth Bennet. With a short nod to Jane, he rose and joined Elinor across the room. 'Your sister is very fond of this pastime as well, you know, Mrs. Westling,' he teased. 'She is always raving about how refreshing it is.'

Elinor laughed. 'I can well believe that. Caroline always has absurd notions. I did not ask you to walk with me for refreshment; I want some information.' He eyed her nervously. He knew Elinor was an intelligent woman and feared what she would say. 'Do you know what I see over there, Mr. Darcy?' she continued in a lowered voice. He shook his head. 'I see two young people who are very much in love with each other. And yet, they seem oddly apprehensive together. I know my brother, Mr. Darcy, and I know that he is not apprehensive about young ladies. Do you know why he is behaving like this with Miss Bennet?'

'Perhaps he is unsure of her affection,' he replied after a long pause. 'Bingley is very modest you know.'

Elinor raised an eyebrow. 'I know that he is very much swayed by your opinions,' she replied. This remark got him; Darcy could no longer meet her eye. She sighed with disappointment. 'Really, Mr. Darcy, I had expected better of you. I would expect this of Caroline and Louisa; in fact, Caroline bragged about it in one of her letters. But I did not think you would stoop so low!'

Darcy blushed, embarrassed to be called out on his actions, but he could not be angry with her. Still, he felt he had to defend himself. 'First there is the situation of her family, madam. Her father is a country gentleman, but her mother is the daughter of a country attorney, she has one uncle who is an attorney and another in trade in Cheapside.'

'Mm, yes, I see… the daughter of a gentleman is of a higher rank than the son of a tradesman… but I am sure Miss Bennet does not hold this inferiority against dear Charles!' Elinor replied, eliciting a frown from her companion.

'I fear that you are purposefully misconstruing my meaning, Mrs. Westling. I mean that Miss Bennet is not Bingley’s equal financially, and I did not want him to fall prey to a fortune hunter!'

Elinor laughed incredulously. 'Come now Darcy, can you honestly say that you believe that sweet creature over there to be a heartless fortune hunter?' His silence told her all she needed to know. 'Was this your only reason for separating them? It seems rather poor to me.'

'There was another, more compelling reason. Though Miss Bennet and her sister Miss Elizabeth,' he blushed slightly at the mention of her name, a fact which did not go unnoticed by Elinor, 'are irreproachable in their behaviour, their mother, 3 younger sisters, and even occasionally their father, exhibit extreme impropriety in all situations, and are an embarrassment!' Elinor was becoming infuriated with what she saw as Darcy’s arrogance and air of superiority, and when she looked up at him with fire in her eyes, he knew he was in for an earful.

'I should hate to hear what you say about my family behind our backs, Mr. Darcy! My brother-in-law is a drunken glutton, my sister Louisa is a scheming shrew, Caroline is a shameless fortune-hunter… or rather, Darcy-hunter,' she said with a pointed look, 'and my poor brother is sweet, but obviously a gullible fool. What could be said about me? Perhaps I am too forward, I overstep the bounds of propriety. But then, I suppose you could not expect more from the children of a tradesman,' she finished with vehemence. Darcy was completely taken aback, and not a little offended.

'Mrs. Westling, you go too far! I have never held your family’s situation in contempt! I have always got on very well with all of your siblings.'

'You are correct, Mr. Darcy; I do not know how to begin thanking you for your kind condescension.' He twitched slightly at that word, his Aunt Catherine coming to mind momentarily. 'But it begs the question… if my family’s situation is acceptable, why is Miss Bennet’s not?' Turning on her heel, she rejoined her brother and Jane, leaving a bewildered Darcy standing alone in the corner of the room.

Fortunately, Jane and Bingley had not been paying the least bit of attention to Darcy and Elinor. They had been far too busy shyly observing each other and trying to hide their turbulent emotions. Bingley grasped for something to say.

'How are your sisters, Miss Bennet? And your parents? Is everyone in Hertfordshire well?'

'Yes, thank you,' she whispered.

'I am glad to hear it. I am excessively fond of Hertfordshire,' he found himself saying, though in his mind he wished to say, _I am excessively fond of you, Jane!_

'Do you plan to return to Hertfordshire?' she asked hopefully.

'My plans are not yet firmly settled. I had not originally planned to stay in town this long. Perhaps I shall return to the country soon. I do love the country,' he replied, his voice full of emotion.

Jane forced herself to look him in the eye. 'You all left Netherfield so suddenly. Miss Bingley wrote to me saying that once you arrived in town you would be very busy with all your engagements, particularly with Miss Darcy.' This thought pained her, and she cast down her eyes again.

'Miss Darcy? Why, I have barely seen her. She is often with her masters, and as she is not yet out, she is not much in society. I can’t understand why Caroline would mention her particularly,' he replied, confused. Jane did not trust herself to speak on this subject, so remained silent. 'Perhaps she thought that since Darcy is often with me, that Miss Darcy would accompany him; we all think of her as our own sister, so she is always welcome here. But no, she is not often here. Odd that she would say that,' he continued, more to himself than to her, but at the word 'sister', Jane felt her heart rise with hope.

'Miss Bingley did say that she already thinks of Miss Darcy as a sister,' she ventured bravely.

Bingley chuckled. 'Well, I suppose I can understand why she would say that.' Jane’s heart fell again. 'Between you and me, though, I think that her schemes will come to naught; I do not think Darcy would ever marry Caroline, despite all her hopes to the contrary.'

Jane smiled. 'I do not know about that, sir, but I do not think that was what she meant.' He furrowed his brow in question. 'I… I believe she expected a different connection to be made, perhaps.' A lump caught in her throat at this thought, and she stopped speaking again.

The meaning of her words hit him. 'What, she thinks I intend to marry Miss Darcy? That is ridiculous! She is but 16 years old, and like my own little sister! Where did she get such an absurd notion? She knew very well that I hoped to marry…' he suddenly remembered himself and stopped mid-sentence. 'Well, I do not intend to marry Miss Darcy,' he finished awkwardly.

Relief coursed through Jane’s body, and that tiny spark of hope slowly grew to a flame as she realised that he may have meant to say _her_ name at the end of the unfinished sentence. _What would Lizzy do at a time like this? She would be brave, I know… she would not let the man she loved get away from her! She would make her feelings known… and so will I!_ she resolved. She forced herself to look him in the eye again and smile. Affection was written so purely on her face that Bingley could not help but smile back with equal feeling.

'I have missed your company Mr. Bingley,' she said with as much strength as she could muster. 'I always enjoyed speaking with you.'

'And I you, Miss Bennet. I have always thought that you are a delightful lady.'

'I’m flattered, sir, though I am certainly no more delightful than any other young lady of your acquaintance, and probably less so for I am far less accomplished than they, I’m sure,' she replied modestly with a becoming blush.

'That is not true!' he replied passionately. 'I know no one as delightful as you!' Jane blushed more deeply, trying to contain her excitement.

'Thank you, Mr. Bingley. Your opinion means the world to me.' Their eyes met again, and a mutual understanding of their feelings passed between them.

Bingley slowly reached for her hand, took it in his, and brought it to his lips before returning it to her. 'I assure you, Miss Bennet, my opinion of you could not be higher.' They gazed at each other affectionately until a voice interrupted them.

'Charles, should I check on dinner? I believe it shall be ready soon. Oh, Miss Bennet, you will join us of course!' Elinor said, quite happy with the progress she was seeing.

'Oh, I do not wish to impose. I should return to my uncle’s.'

'No!' Bingley cried. 'Erm, that is… please do stay. It is our pleasure to have you as our guest.' He smiled so handsomely that she could not refuse.

'Thank you, sir, I would be honoured.'

Elinor beamed. 'Very well then! Let us go to the dining room. Mr. Darcy, would you please escort me?' Still somewhat shocked, Darcy walked to her and offered his arm, and together they all went to the dining room.

When they arrived, Elinor excused herself to fetch Mr. Hurst and her husband from the library. Hurst ran directly for the dining room, but Elinor held Mr. Westling back.

'Just a moment, Robert, I have something particular to speak to you about,' she said as she closed the library door behind her. He stood patiently waiting for her to talk, but instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave her husband a tender, lingering kiss.

'Mm… not that I am complaining, my dear… but what was that for?' he asked when she had pulled back again.

She smiled and ran her fingers lightly through his hair. 'Oh, nothing… I have just had a reminder of how very fortunate I am to be married to the most wonderful man in the world,' she replied with obvious affection in her voice.

He smiled and kissed her again. 'I am the one who is fortunate my love,' he countered. 'But I would be more than happy to argue our respective good traits tonight,' he whispered suggestively.

'An excellent idea, darling! I shall look forward to it. But right now, we must unfortunately join everyone for lunch.' They kissed once more, then left the library to join the others.

Elinor could not help but smile at the seating arrangements. Bingley had placed Jane to his right, and they were already deep in conversation and ignoring the rest of the party. Darcy was seated to Bingley’s left, with Hurst on his other side. Hurst was too busy shovelling food into his mouth to make conversation, so Darcy hoped that Westling would sit across from him so he would at least have someone to talk to. Elinor still wanted to punish him, though, so she sat across from him and proceeded only to speak to her husband or Jane for the entire meal. Darcy could only grumble a bit in his seat. When they were done, Jane announced that she must take her leave, but thanked everyone for their hospitality. Bingley offered her his carriage and rushed to walk her to the door.

'Miss Bennet, I am very pleased that you came to see me today, particularly after my behaviour towards you. You are a true angel,' he said lovingly.

'I do not understand you, Mr. Bingley. You have always been a perfect gentleman to me.'

He took her hand and pressed his lips against it. 'May I see you again Miss Bennet?' She nodded shyly. 'May I call on you at your uncle’s tomorrow?'

'Yes, sir, thank you.' She gave him the direction, then stepped outside to the waiting carriage. Bingley stood at the door staring after it until it was long gone. When he came back inside, he ran into Darcy, who was watching him intently and fidgeting with his ring.

'Bingley, may I speak to you privately please?' he requested.

Bingley’s face fell; he knew that Darcy did not approve of his feelings for Jane Bennet, but surely he was not going to reprimand him? He nervously extended his arm for his friend to lead the way. _I will not give in this time Darcy!_ he swore to himself. _I think Jane loves me, and I will have her!_

The gentlemen entered the library, and Darcy shut the door behind them. 'You love her, Charles, don’t you?'

_He called me Charles… this must be serious indeed!_ He nodded.

Darcy closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. 'Bingley, I owe you an apology.'

This was obviously not what Bingley had expected to hear. 'An apology? What for Darcy?'

Darcy sighed. 'It was wrong of me to separate you from Miss Bennet. I observed her today, and I believe that I was wrong about her feelings; I think she does return your love. However, as was quite rightly pointed out to me today, even if I thought she didn’t, it was not my place to interfere with your affairs. I was a fool, and I hope you will forgive me.'

Bingley’s eyes widened with surprise. In all the years that he had known Fitzwilliam Darcy, he did not remember hearing such an admission. 'You admit that you were in the wrong?' he asked incredulously.

'Utterly and completely,' Darcy said nonchalantly.

'Then… I have your blessing?'

Darcy raised an eyebrow. 'Do you need my blessing?'

'No… but I should like to know I have it all the same.'

Darcy smiled and shook Bingley’s hand. 'Then go to it man! But I think you should wait at least a day or two before proposing,' he teased with a wink.

Bingley laughed, good humour completely restored. 'Yes, a day or two… but not much longer!'


	2. Chapter 2

'Mrs. Westling,' Darcy called out before the lady left later that afternoon, 'I would like to thank you for being so… straightforward with me today; it was something I think I needed to hear. I have spoken to your brother and made amends. I hope you shall forgive me as he has.' He took her hand and kissed it as he bowed.

Elinor smiled widely, relieved that the influence of her decidedly less amiable sisters had not completely ruined Darcy. 'Well, if Charles can forgive you, I suppose I must as well. But Mr. Darcy, you must promise me never to be influenced by Caroline again. I shall be sorely disappointed and lose all respect for you if I hear of it,' she scolded, only half-joking.

Darcy chuckled. 'You have my word, ma'am.'

'Excellent. Now, as the final step in your redemption, why do you not go with Charles tomorrow to visit Miss Bennet? Perhaps you may even hear some news of your lady.'

He started. ' _My_ lady? I do not understand your meaning,' he asked, trying desperately to remember a moment in the conversation when he had mentioned Elizabeth.

'Why, yes. I do recall you mentioning Miss Bennet's younger sister with a certain tenderness in your voice and blush in your cheek. I suppose I assumed too much,' she replied, quite certain that she did not assume too much at all.

'Yes, you did indeed. Miss Elizabeth is a lovely and… intriguing young woman, but she is not my lady by any means. Any objections I had against Bingley's union with the family must obviously hold true tenfold for myself.'

Elinor pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow. 'Well, as we have determined that those objections are utterly invalid, and mathematically ten times zero is still zero…' she retorted as she walked out to her carriage. 'Good day Mr. Darcy. I believe you still have quite a lot of soul searching to do.' He stared after her, amazed once again at Elinor's uncanny ability to read him like a book.

 

True to his word, Bingley called on Gracechurch Street the next morning accompanied by Darcy, who had told himself that he was going only to support his friend, and not to hear about Miss Elizabeth. After introductions were made between the gentlemen and the Gardiners, Bingley and Jane immediately isolated themselves, leaving Darcy to speak with Jane's aunt and uncle.

Much to his surprise, he found them to be very intelligent, informed, amiable people, despite their unfortunate situation of being in trade, and much enjoyed their conversation. Mr. Gardiner turned out to be very well versed in country pursuits, and the two men discussed fishing extensively while Mrs. Gardiner prepared tea. By the end of the visit, Darcy had decided that the location of the Gardiner home was of almost no consequence, and that in some situations he would be proud to call them his friends.

Bingley, meanwhile, was doing everything in his power to show Jane that he was utterly and completely devoted to her. He kissed her hand in greeting and held it until they were seated side by side. He spoke gently, smiled often, and complimented her whenever the opportunity arose. In return, she blushed and smiled becomingly, placed her hand on his arm when she spoke, and generally made him understand through her words and actions that she too was dedicated to him. A quarter of an hour into the visit, Bingley decided that there was no reason to wait much longer to propose, and before the gentlemen took their leave, he requested a private interview with Jane on the morrow. Her eyes shone with hope and love as she consented to walk with him in _____ Park the following afternoon.

'Thank you for accompanying me, Darcy. It allowed me to speak privately with Miss Bennet, and I have decided to propose to her tomorrow!' Bingley declared as they stepped into the carriage. 'She has granted me a private interview in the park in the afternoon! Just think, by this time tomorrow, my angel will truly be mine!'

Darcy smiled, happy for his friend, guilty that he had tried to prevent this happiness, and envious that Bingley's situation in life made it possible for him to marry for love, not duty. 'I was wondering how long it would take. Well, I wish you luck, old man. Not that you need it, for Miss Bennet obviously adores you. I don't know how I missed it before. I apologise again for trying to interfere Bingley.'

Bingley clapped his friend on the shoulder, the smile never leaving his face. 'Tis all forgotten, old friend. Miss Bennet and I shall be together, and that is all that matters.'

Darcy forced a little half-grin and looked out the window.  'Are you to return to Netherfield then?'

'It is likely, but I am not yet certain when. When Miss Bennet and I speak tomorrow, I will decide; it will depend on how long she is to stay in town. Would you care to return with me when I go?'

Darcy struggled with the question for a moment, debating the dangers of seeing Elizabeth again. He finally decided that it would be best for him to remain in town. 'Thank you, Bingley, I believe I shall join you,' was what he replied instead. _Why in bloody hell did I just agree to go to Hertfordshire? Am I mad?_ But he could not renege now, and so just remained silent while Bingley spoke of his future hopes for happiness during the remainder of the journey.

Bingley awoke very early the next day, a full eight hours before his two o'clock appointment to walk with Jane. As it is with anyone anxiously anticipating a happy event, the time moved at an unearthly slow speed for him; he had bathed, dressed, and breakfasted all before 7:30, leaving him six and a half hours to fill before becoming the happiest man alive. He looked over a few letters, replied to them, tried to read several books, and checked his appearance several dozen times. When all this was done, it was still only nine. Frantic for something to do, he at last decided to call on his sister and new nephew. By the time he arrived, it was after ten, and he knew that Elinor's conversation would keep him amused at least until lunchtime.

When the doorbell of the Westling residence rang, Elinor had the sneaking suspicion that her baby brother had come to see her. She was, of course, correct. She found him not quite as she expected him, though: he was terribly agitated, shaking like a leaf and grinning like an idiot. _I wonder if this has anything to do with that lovely Miss Bennet…_

'Dear Charles! To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?'

'Elinor, I confess that I need distraction. Today at two o'clock, I am to become the happiest of men; however, until then I must do something with myself other than pace about and wear a hole in Caroline's favourite carpet.'

'And what is happening at two that will make you so very happy brother?' she asked with a knowing smile.

He grasped her hand and grinned even more widely. 'Dear Elinor… yesterday, Darcy and I called on Miss Bennet and the Gardiners. I requested a private interview with her today. I am going to propose! Do you think she will accept me?'

'I'm sure she will, my dear. I wish you all the luck in the world! Now, come in and have some tea to calm yourself, and play with your nephew for a bit.' As he expected, the hours passed quickly; he ate lunch with his sister and brother-in-law, and at one o'clock left their house to be sure he reached Gracechurch Street in plenty of time. He knocked on Mr. Gardiner's door at two o'clock sharp. Jane greeted him at the door.

'Good afternoon, Mr. Bingley. My aunt wishes to know if you will stay for tea after our walk.'

'Thank you, Miss Bennet, I would be delighted.' She smiled and replied to her aunt, then accepted his hand to lead her out of the house and to the park. They walked in silence for several minutes until Bingley found the exact spot he was looking for, a private little nook with a bench. Knowing they could not stay out long because of the cold, he wasted no time in addressing her.

'Miss Bennet, I know that until two days ago, we had not seen each other for nearly two months; however, not a day has passed where you were not in my heart. I was convinced that you did not care for me, but now I believe that my sources were mistaken. Miss Bennet… Jane,' he corrected, kissing her hand, 'I love you dearly, and nothing would make me happier than if you would consent to be my wife.'

'Oh Mr. Bingley… yes, I will marry you! I love you as well!' He gave her a firm kiss on her lips to seal the engagement. When he pulled away, Jane lowered her eyes and blushed; then, calling up all of her courage, she met Bingley's eyes and after taking a deep breath, returned the kiss with an eagerness that surprised even her. He was, of course, delighted at her confirmation of affection. When their lips parted, he held her close and murmured endearments until he felt her shiver with cold and knew they had to return to Gracechurch Street.

As they walked back, arrangements were made for returning to Hertfordshire to ask Mr. Bennet's permission; it was decided that Jane would cut her visit short and return to Longbourn at the end of the week, and he would follow a few days later, as soon as Netherfield was ready. Delirious with a joy that a few days ago he had thought was never to be, Bingley could not resist planting one more chaste kiss on Jane's lips and drawing an 'I love you, Charles' from her before they entered the house for tea.

**********

It is a truth universally acknowledged that time moves excruciatingly slowly when one is anticipating a happy event and frightfully quickly when one is dreading a not-so-happy event. Thus, a week and a half seemed interminable to Bingley, while Darcy, feeling ever more keenly the danger of seeing Elizabeth again, barely noticed the passage of the days. Indeed, they passed so quickly that the day of departure arrived to find Darcy without an excuse to keep him from accompanying Bingley to Hertfordshire. He could have always used the usual excuse of 'urgent business', but even Bingley knew that this time of year was particularly uneventful, and besides, disguise of any sort was Darcy's abhorrence. Urgent business was an excuse to be used sparingly, lest it become obvious that it was usually entirely imaginary.

So, Darcy found himself going to Hertfordshire with Bingley and the Westlings; after Bingley had shown a rare flash of anger towards them over their involvement in separating him from Jane, the Hursts and Caroline had elected to remain in town. (Caroline's decision was also probably helped by Darcy's reply when she had begged him to keep Charles from 'that little troublemaker'; in a moment of impulse, he had asked, 'Why do you want me to keep Charles from you?' and walked away. Though he later acted as if he had been teasing, Caroline got the point for once.)

Elinor, like her brother, was most keen to go to Hertfordshire, for it meant seeing for herself the lady who had caught Darcy's eye. He may have wanted to deny it, but Elinor had never seen Darcy blush at the mention of a woman, and he had most certainly blushed when he spoke of this Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Now that she knew her brother's happiness was secure, she decided that it was time to see to Darcy's; it was an added inducement that Caroline would be most put out if Darcy were to marry this girl, though Elinor chose not to dwell on that motive lest she feel guilty for thinking so ill of her own sister… not that Caroline did not deserve it, of course.

The closer they came to Netherfield, the more anxious Bingley seemed. He was fairly certain of Mr. Bennet's favourable reception to his suit, but that did not soothe his easily excitable nerves. Darcy just rolled his eyes and smiled indulgently, trying to keep his mind free of images of Elizabeth.

With each passing mile, another memory would creep into his mind, from the first night he saw her; running into her looking deliciously disheveled on the grounds after she had walked to Netherfield; her stay at Netherfield with Jane; the night, or rather, nights she had refused to dance with him; the night he had last seen her, when she had finally accepted the offer. That had been a vexing night indeed, for not only had he indulged his weakness for her, but she had been more than usually impertinent, particularly as regarded Mr. Wickham. He clenched his teeth, remembering that he would probably have to cross paths with that scoundrel again. _If he has not been run out of town by his creditors yet…_

'There it is, Elinor, Robert. Netherfield Park. What do you think?' Bingley called to the carriage from his horse.

'It is a fair prospect, Bingley,' Mr. Westling replied. 'But I do hope there are not too many fineries inside; the boys wreak havoc wherever they go!'

'Fortunately, all the finery that was here in the autumn belonged to Caroline and has stayed in town!' Bingley joked.

The Netherfield servants were ready to greet their master and his guests as soon as they pulled into the lane and were quite relieved not to see Caroline or the Hursts in the party. The Westlings were friendly and respectful to the servants, instantly earning their loyalty. Because of the children, their journey had been delayed in starting and extended in duration, so the Westlings retired early to prepare for the visitors who would inevitably come to pay their respects on the morrow. Bingley retired to practice his speech for Mr. Bennet, leaving Darcy alone to walk through the still-familiar rooms of Netherfield, haunted by Elizabeth Bennet.

The drawing room… how many verbal skirmishes had they waged there? He could remember each one, the delightful fire in her eyes when she was vexed, usually with him… how she bewitched him with that alluring mixture of sweetness and archness that was completely without artifice!

The library… she was quite fond of reading, he remembered, though she claimed not to be a 'great reader'. She always looked so lovely while engrossed in a book, a few tendrils of hair resting on her neck, a slight frown of concentration on her brow, her finger occasionally touching her lips in absentminded thought… how often had he wished to be in that lucky appendage's place!

The billiard room… her first night at Netherfield while caring for Jane, when she had walked in on him accidentally. What a strange rush of passion he had felt for her at that moment! Bingley probably would not have approved of the use he had wanted to make of the billiard table at that moment.

_This is ridiculous. I cannot go through every room thinking of how it is associated with Elizabeth Bennet!_ he chastised himself. _I believe it is time to retire_.  Unfortunately, his bedchamber turned out to be most distracting room of all. He had spent several rather uncomfortable nights in that very bed involuntarily (or so he claimed) fantasising about having Elizabeth lying next to him (or underneath him) in a most unladylike manner, and the memory of those conscious dreams kept him as awake now as they did then. Several glasses of port were required to allow him some rest.

**********

As had been the case in the autumn, Sir William Lucas was the first to call on Mr. Bingley the next day, though he was quickly joined by many others. The whole town was in an uproar, and rumours were flying about Bingley's reasons for returning, especially as it coincided so neatly with the return from town of Jane Bennet. When Mr. Bingley called at Longbourn that afternoon instead of receiving more visitors, the gossip became even more furious. He arrived with a portfolio of what appeared to be business papers, asked to see Mr. Bennet directly, and was closeted with him for nearly half an hour.

The entire process of settling on Jane took no more than ten minutes, but Mr. Bennet could not resist teasing the poor boy a bit before giving his consent. The two gentlemen made the happy announcement to the anxiously-awaiting ladies in the drawing room, and by teatime half of Meryton had heard the news. Before departing, Bingley cordially invited the whole Bennet family to dine at Netherfield the following day, a scheme that was heartily approved by all.

'Do your sisters join you on this stay, Mr. Bingley?' Elizabeth asked a bit apprehensively, hoping the answer would be no.

'Eh, well, Miss Bingley and the Hursts were not inclined to leave town at this time of year, but I have brought my eldest sister, Mrs. Westling, and her family. And of course, there is Mr. Darcy.' Elizabeth forced a smile and asked Bingley to send Mr. Darcy everyone's greetings. _That is just what we need, another horrid Bingley sister and the despicable Mr. Darcy!_ She was not looking forward to meeting him again.

'Do send Mr. and Mrs. Westling my regards, sir, and Mr. Darcy of course,' Jane followed. 'I do look forward to meeting with them again. They are very pleasant people.'

'I thank you Miss Bennet. I am sure Elinor will be happy to hear from you, for she was quite taken by you,' then leaning close to her ear, 'and who could not be?' Jane blushed at this intimate display, and even more so when he tenderly kissed her hand. He gazed into her eyes for a few moments longer before donning his hat and cheerfully exclaiming, 'Until tomorrow then!'

**********

Darcy paced up and down in the library, trying to prepare himself mentally for seeing Elizabeth again. More than that, though, he was practicing the mask of non-emotion he would desperately need to get through the night without his sentiments being discovered. He was extremely concerned by Elinor Westling's astute observational skills, for if she had noticed a hint of his feelings when he simply spoke Elizabeth's name, she would have no trouble discerning their entirety once he was in her presence. He could tolerate Caroline's mocking because she had only been jealous of his attention and had no idea as to the true state of his emotions; Elinor, however, was much more likely to see right through him, and he was quite sure that she would make at least one penetrating comment before the night was over. _Remember Darcy: aloof, unavailable ice king_.

His first view of Elizabeth was from the library window; having gotten the initial blushing out of the way, he was tolerably composed when it came time to greet her at the entrance. She was as delightful as he remembered and greeted him with a hint of impertinence that made his chest tighten with desire. Elinor watched his reaction with great interest. He wore the Darcy mask of coldness, but the one thing he could never control was the expression of his eyes. They showed much more than even Darcy would admit to himself; if he had known how good Elinor was at reading his eyes, he would have kept them closed the entire evening. It was clear to Elinor within a matter of moments that Darcy was in love with Elizabeth Bennet, whether he knew it or not.

For purposes related to the quest of knowledge she was undertaking, Elinor seated Darcy across from Elizabeth at the table, while she herself was on Elizabeth's left side. Having received a warning from Charles about the temperaments of the younger Misses Bennet and Mrs. Bennet, Elinor had placed them at the opposite end, buffered by Charles, Jane, Mr. Bennet, and Mr. Westling.

Not five minutes of conversation had passed before Elinor realised several things: Elizabeth Bennet was definitely a kindred spirit and they would be great friends; Elizabeth Bennet was the perfect woman for Darcy; and Elizabeth Bennet hated Darcy with passion almost equal to that with which he _he_ loved _her_. If there was one thing Elinor knew about hate, though, it was that little else could breed an intense love the way intense hate could. If Elizabeth had been indifferent, she would have been worried. But the very fact that her reaction to him was so strong showed great promise.

As it was, she was simply amused by their interaction. Elizabeth was critical and harsh with nearly every word she spoke to him; Darcy, meanwhile, relished every second of her impertinence, and probably thought that she was teasing and flirting. He met each of Elizabeth's witticisms with gallantry and more wit until she could no longer continue the argument out of frustration. It was fortunate that Darcy was pursing his lips to hold back a grin, or he would have been drooling on his plate when Elizabeth's eyes flashed with anger.

'I wonder, Mr. Darcy, that you returned to Hertfordshire with Mr. Bingley,' Elizabeth began with a new topic. 'I understood that you found country society to be confined and unvarying. Would you not have been more amused in town with Miss Bingley?' Her voice carried a definite challenge; despite the objectionable insinuation about Miss Bingley, he could feel his breeches tightening with anticipation of the new battle to come.

'You are mistaken Miss Bennet. I find the society here much more to my liking. London does not provide the same sort of… stimulation that can be found in Hertfordshire.' He smiled teasingly at her and returned his attention to his plate. Elinor had to cover her mouth with her napkin to hold back a laugh; Elizabeth's eyes widened with rage, but she quickly recovered and smiled sweetly.

'I am sure you are right Mr. Darcy, though I am sure that a man of _your_ character is able to find the _stimulation_ he needs no matter where he goes.' She innocently took a bite of her fish, enjoying the look of puzzlement and astonishment on Darcy's face that was her reward. 'Mrs. Westling, this is a truly exquisite dish. I must commend you on your selection.'

'Thank you, Miss Bennet, I am so glad you enjoy it. Do you prefer fish or meat dishes?' Elinor decided that things were getting a bit too amusing, and was relieved to be able to change the topic. They continued to discuss their food preferences (both ladies shared a taste for plain dishes over ragouts) until the gentlemen went to their port. Elinor immediately claimed Elizabeth for herself when the ladies went to the drawing room. She debated whether to use a direct or indirect approach for discovering Elizabeth's feelings for Darcy and decided that due to the brief time of their acquaintance, it was better to be subtle.

'Miss Bennet, I am so glad that I was able to meet you at last. I have heard much of you, and none of the praise has been exaggerated, I assure you.'

Elizabeth laughed. 'Whatever you may have heard from Jane, Mrs. Westling, I assure you must be taken with a grain of salt. She is far too good to me and makes much more of my talents than actually exists.'

Elinor furrowed her brow in feigned confusion. 'Why, but it was not from your sister that I heard your praises.'

'Well, Mr. Bingley is about as accurate a source as Jane I believe.'

'No, my dear, Charles was far too busy extolling his fiancée's virtues to be bothered with much else. It was Mr. Darcy who told me of your wit and beauty.'

Elizabeth was incredulous. 'I can well believe that! Mr. Darcy is my severest critic.'

Elinor laughed. 'It would be unladylike of me to gossip by repeating his statements, Miss Bennet, but believe me, they could not be construed as critical in any way.'

Elizabeth was unable to formulate a response. _Why should Mr. Darcy be praising_ me _?_

'Well, I believe that is enough of those pleasantries. Tell me, how have the residents of Meryton been amusing themselves this winter?'

Elizabeth smiled with relief at the change of subject. 'Meryton has been, er, graced by the presence of a company of militia quartered here for the winter, and the officers have been an endless source of society and amusement for everyone… particularly my younger sisters I'm afraid.' She rolled her eyes. 'I am sure you shall meet them soon, for I believe that the colonel of the regiment intends to throw a ball for his wife's birthday, and you will undoubtedly be invited. Many of them are young and still a bit wild, but a few are sensible enough, like Mr. Wickham and Mr. Denny.'

Elinor's heart dropped to her stomach. 'I'm sorry, did you say Mr. Wickham?'

Elizabeth went on her guard; she had to remember that Mrs. Westling was a friend of Darcy's. 'I did. Are you acquainted with the gentleman?'

Elinor let out a short, bitter laugh. 'In some respects, though I assure you that I am not eager to claim the acquaintance. Mr. Wickham is no friend of mine.' She thought back with anger on the tale Darcy had told her last year about what had occurred at Ramsgate. Why had he not told her that Wickham was here in Meryton?

'No, I would imagine not,' Elizabeth replied coolly. 'I would not expect a friend of Mr. Darcy's to also be a friend of Mr. Wickham's.'

Elinor raised an eyebrow. 'I assume from your tone, Miss Bennet, that you feel more cordially for Mr. Wickham than I do.'

'You assume correctly ma'am. I am happy to call Mr. Wickham my friend.'

'I see. My powers of deduction tell me that you are therefore [i]not[/i] a friend of Mr. Darcy's.'

Elizabeth smiled sardonically. 'Mr. Darcy and I are not the best friends, no.'

'I am very sorry for that.' Before Elinor could continue, the gentlemen returned and there was no place for further conversation with Darcy in the room. Elinor would just have to speak to Darcy later and learn more about what had happened with Wickham in Hertfordshire.

After a bit of music provided by Elizabeth and Elinor, the Bennets took their leave of the Netherfield party. Elizabeth left with her thoughts in confusion; Mrs. Westling seemed like a genuine, affable, honest woman with a good deal of discernment and judgment, but she had believed whatever account Darcy had given her over Wickham. She did not have the snobbery of her sisters, so it was not merely Darcy's position blinding her. For the first time, Elizabeth admitted to herself that there might be more to the situation than she had originally credited. More information was required.

Almost as soon as their guests had left, Elinor sought out Darcy, armed with a look that said she would brook no opposition to being heard immediately.

'Mr. Darcy, I had a most enlightening talk with Miss Elizabeth Bennet whilst you gentlemen were enjoying your cigars,' she began.

Darcy's attention was entirely hers. 'Oh?' he replied, trying to be nonchalant. 'And of what did you speak?'

'You.'

'Me?'

'Well… not only you. Mr. Darcy, is there any new information about Mr. Wickham that you would like to give me?'


	3. Chapter 3

Darcy started. 'Mr Wickham? What do you mean?' Elinor took his arm and guided him to a room where they could speak privately.           

'As I said, I had a very enlightening tête-à-tête with Miss Elizabeth this evening, which was unfortunately interrupted by the return of the gentlemen before I could get any information of substance. But she did imply to me that she considers Mr Wickham a good friend, and that _you_ are most decidedly not.'

Darcy's eyes widened with fury and he clenched his jaw and fists. 'And how did you deduce this, Mrs Westling?' he asked angrily, as if blaming her for the facts.

'Mr Darcy, this is not my interpretation of the conversation. Miss Bennet said quite explicitly that she was happy to call Mr Wickham her friend, and that anyone who was friends with one could not be friends with the other. I'm sorry to say it, but your lady seems to feel a most strong dislike for you.'

'She is NOT… MY… LADY!' he thundered.

Elinor crossed her arms and looked at him threateningly. 'I will thank you not to raise your voice to me, Mr Darcy, and I will also thank you not to imagine me a complete fool. You did not remove your eyes from her for more than a few moments today, and even those times it seemed to take great strength to tear them away at all. Whenever you could not speak to her, you were most attentive of any word she had to say to anyone else. She may not be your lady in reality, Mr Darcy, but I am quite sure that she has been the mistress of your heart for some time now.' Darcy walked away from her and stood staring out the window. Elinor knew that she had him trapped then.

'Mrs Westling,' he began again in a gentler tone, 'you never cease to amaze me. From whence comes this uncanny ability to read my mind?'

Elinor smiled and touched his arm. 'I have no such talent. I am merely an experienced observer of humanity, and you reveal a great deal more through your eyes than most people. Knowing you as well as I do, it is difficult to misinterpret what you are feeling.'

He sighed deeply and turned to the window again. 'I do hope that I am one day fortunate enough to find someone who understands me as well as you do, Mrs Westling. Or perhaps I will just make it easier on myself and challenge your husband to a duel,' he teased.

Elinor laughed and patted Darcy's hand maternally. 'I am afraid Robert would defeat you quite soundly my dear sir… and if he did not, I would!' Darcy had to chuckle at this, and his good humour was at least temporarily restored. 'Good. Now that you are half human again, let us discuss the problem you are facing. It is quite obvious that Miss Elizabeth is your ideal match; she is like me in temperament, which is just what you need, but she has the added benefits of not seeing you as a younger brother and of being unmarried.'

'Younger brother? I am no more than a month or two your junior!' he protested.

'Yes, but you are the best friend of my baby brother, and therefore in the same category. I will thank you not to interrupt me again young man.'

Darcy tried to stifle a grin and bowed his head contritely. 'Yes ma'am.'

'Excellent. It is also obvious to me that Miss Elizabeth hates you quite passionately, which is a very good sign.' His jaw dropped in shock, obviously not understanding how this could possibly be a good sign. He began to speak but was stopped by Elinor's hand. 'Mr Darcy, no interruptions! Believe me, some of the most passionate marriages I have seen began with one or both parties hating the other most intensely. The Bard himself illustrates this for us with Beatrice and Benedick. Miss Elizabeth's reaction to you is strong but has been tainted to be negative for some reason. If it were changed to be positive, I believe her reaction would be equally strong, but in quite the opposite direction. Just be thankful that she is not indifferent towards you.' He still looked doubtful but did not question Elinor's wisdom. 'Although I do not doubt George Wickham's ability to slander you famously, I cannot accept that a sensible young woman like Elizabeth would believe him simply because of his charms. Does she have any other reason to dislike you?'

Darcy looked down and began to fidget nervously with his signet ring. This was going to be unpleasant. 'I cannot say for sure,' he mumbled.

Elinor gave him a withering stare and shook her head. 'Somehow I doubt that. Does she know of your interference with Charles' courtship of Miss Bennet?'

Darcy's head shot up. 'No, no, she knows nothing of that. At least, I do not think she does.'

'But she may have suspicions?'

'Perhaps.' The thought had never occurred to him before.

'I see. Is there anything else?' He was silent. 'I can see that there is, but you do not wish to tell me. Let us see if I can guess… at the time you seemed to be quite severely ruled by Caroline, so I can only suppose that you were just as _charming_ to your neighbours as she is to all those outside her sphere. Am I right?'

Darcy avoided her eyes. 'I may have been somewhat reserved in company, but that is not unusual.' She raised her eyebrows. 'I may perhaps have been… a bit rude at times.' Elinor crossed her arms and slowly tapped her foot. Darcy looked defeated. 'There is a slight chance that on the night I first saw Miss Elizabeth, I said that she was tolerable but not handsome enough to tempt me, and that she heard me say so.' He cringed at the onslaught he knew would be forthcoming.

'Fitzwilliam Darcy! I am appalled! How could you be so unfeeling? I have always known you to be proud, but to say such a thing about a young lady you did not even know! And within hearing distance of her! It is no wonder that she was so easily able to give credit to Wickham's assertions, whatever they were. You were no doubt haughty and acted superior to company, and on top of this, insulted her practically to her face! If I were your mother, I would take you over my knee this instant!'

Throughout her speech, Darcy's anger rose, but at this last sentence, could not help laughing. 'Mrs Westling, you do have a way of making a man feel like a mere boy caught doing something naughty. I have suffered from so many of your scoldings in the last month that I feel as if I were back in school!'

'I am sorry, Mr Darcy, but you have deserved every one. You have obviously let the admiration of the ton go to your head. In doing so, you have lost the goodwill of the one lady whose admiration means anything at all to you; indeed, if I did not know your true nature and have such brotherly affection for you, I fear you would have lost mine as well. I dare say that you are fortunate to hear these criticisms from me, for I have a feeling that Miss Elizabeth would not be so kind.' Calming down, Elinor continued, 'I shall try to discover what manner of lies Wickham is spreading about you, but then it shall be up to you to decide what you want and how to go about it. I cannot change anyone's heart for you.' She patted his hand again and took her leave.

'I must decide what I want?' he shook his head and laughed bitterly. 'I don't think that is under my control any longer.'

**********

The next afternoon, Lydia and Kitty returned to Longbourn dragging Wickham and Denny behind them. Mrs Bennet insisted that they stay for tea, and Wickham immediately sought out Elizabeth, despite his recent betrothal to Mary King. She welcomed him with a smile, but perhaps a bit more reserve than usual.

'Miss Elizabeth, it is a pleasure as always.' He bowed over her hand. 'I understand that not only has Mr Bingley returned, but that he and your sister are now engaged to be married. This is excellent news.'

'Indeed it is. They renewed their acquaintance in town, and Mr Bingley decided to return to Hertfordshire for a few months. Fortunately, he does not bring Miss Bingley or the Hursts.'

'And… has Mr Darcy returned with Mr Bingley?' he asked hesitantly.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. 'Yes, I'm afraid he has, and Mr Bingley has also brought his eldest sister, Mrs Westling, and her husband and family.' Wickham paled slightly at the mention of her name; he recovered quickly, but it did not escape Elizabeth's notice. She wondered what it could mean. 'Are you at all acquainted with the Westlings?'

'Ah… I believe I have met Mrs Westling once, yes. A very charming lady.' He smiled weakly.

'Indeed. How is it that you know Mrs Westling but not Mr Bingley?' Elizabeth asked innocently. Wickham's cleared his throat and looked as if he had been trying to remember.

'I cannot recall exactly. Perhaps it was at a time when Darcy and I were not on such unfriendly terms,' he posited.

'Wickham! Wickham, come here!' Lydia called from across the room, giggling with Kitty and Denny. He bowed and politely took his leave of Elizabeth, but she could not help feeling that he seemed relieved to be escaping her. Her mind was now full of questions.

**********

The day after the dinner at Netherfield, Elinor decided to call on Jane and Elizabeth, not only in the hopes of speaking to the latter once more, but also to see for herself this 'horrid' family that so revolted Darcy. As she neared the door, it flew open, spewing forth two hysterically giggling girls carrying soldier hats, running away from the very soldiers from whom they had been purloined. He did not notice her, but Elinor certainly saw that one of those soldiers was Mr Wickham. She could only assume that the young women were two of the Bennet girls she had not paid much attention to the day before, and she began to understand what Darcy meant.

Having avoided being trampled, Elinor rang the bell and was attended by Hill, who announced her in the drawing room to Jane and Elizabeth. Jane seemed pleased to see her, but Elizabeth's reaction would have been best described by confusion.

'Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, how do you do? I hope I am not calling at an inopportune time, but I dearly wished to have the company of ladies today. Netherfield has far too many gentlemen doing those things that gentlemen do, leaving me to be lonely all day.' Elizabeth was dearly wishing for an opportunity to ask Elinor about Wickham, and Elinor fully intended to make such an opportunity. When Jane offered to ring for tea, she demurred. 'In truth, I was hoping to convince one of you to join me on a walk; I am in great need of exercise, but I am sure that I would get quite lost.' Elizabeth quickly offered to accompany her, while Jane opted to stay behind lest their mother needed her. Once they were outside, Elinor began thinking about how to phrase her inquiries without seeming impertinent, but Elizabeth beat her to it.

'Mrs Westling, I apologise for my insolence, but my curiosity has always been my worst feature, and I hope you will excuse it. Mr Wickham called today, and he reacted strangely to the mention of your name. How is it that he is acquainted with you, but not with Mr Bingley?'

Elinor had to smile; Elizabeth reminded her of herself at that age. 'I am happy that you broached this topic, Miss Bennet, for it is exactly what I wished to speak to you about. I was also hoping to get some information from you, but I will gladly share what I know first if you will pay me the same kindness.' Elizabeth nodded and Elinor continued. 'I must begin by telling you that I cannot give you all the particulars of the relationship between Mr Darcy and Mr Wickham, not because I do not know them, for I do, but because it is not my place to share with you what Mr Darcy imparted to me in strict confidence. Not even my brother knows all that has occurred.

To answer your question, I met Mr Wickham when I was paying Miss Darcy a visit in London late this past summer. He arrived unexpectedly, with the knowledge that Mr Darcy was out, in the hopes of speaking with Miss Darcy alone. She was very distressed by his presence, and rightly so based on what she and Mr Darcy later revealed to me. The poor girl could not even look at him, much less speak to him, so I firmly told him to leave at once. He quite rudely told me that this was none of my concern, that he had private business with Miss Darcy, and that I should be the one to leave. Knowing me even for the brief time that you have, Miss Bennet, I am sure you can imagine how I reacted.

I informed Mr Wickham that I had no intention of leaving him alone with a young lady, and that any business he had with her could be discussed in my presence. He scowled and sneered and made all manner of protest, but I stood firm. Miss Darcy at last recovered her voice a bit, and softly begged Mr Wickham to leave her in peace. He stepped closer to her and said something along the lines of, "It was not so long ago that you wished me always near you, my dear." Poor Georgiana burst into tears and ran from the room at this, whilst I was bursting with fury. It is fortunate for Mr Wickham that I was with child, or he may have found himself having his eyes thoroughly scratched out.

I immediately rang the bell before Mr Wickham could act in any way, and had the butler remove Mr Wickham from the premises. I comforted Georgiana as best I could, and when her brother arrived, I acquainted him with the events of the afternoon. He and Georgiana enlightened me to the more… unsavoury aspects of Mr Wickham's character, particularly as regarded his behaviour towards Georgiana. As I said before, it is not my place to divulge those details to you, but I assure you, Miss Bennet, that they are grievous indeed.'

Elizabeth attempted to digest this information quickly, but found herself unequal to the task. Why would Mr Wickham attempt to have access to Miss Darcy without a chaperone? What could a comment like 'It was not so long ago that you wished me always near you, my dear' possibly mean? She could not reconcile her prejudices with this new knowledge.

'Now, Miss Bennet, if you would indulge me… what sort of tales did Mr Wickham enthral you with?' Elizabeth related the story of how Mr Darcy denied Wickham the living he had been promised, leaving him to make his own way in the world. Elinor listened to the details with great attention. 'What a presentation… just enough facts to make the whole sound entirely plausible to someone who does now know Mr Darcy as he is known to his friends and in Derbyshire. Would you humour me a while longer, Miss Bennet, and tell me what you thought of Mr Darcy before you heard Mr Wickham's tales of his dealings with him?'

Elizabeth blushed, but would not be intimidated into softening her opinion for Mr Darcy's friend. 'I have disliked Mr Darcy from the day I met him. He is disagreeable, proud, arrogant, conceited, and shows a selfish disdain for the feelings of others. Mr Wickham's assertions only gave further credit to my opinion of Mr Darcy, and even now I find it difficult to reconcile your information with what I have known of both men.'

Elinor could not help laughing at this assessment; she had been correct in thinking that Elizabeth's criticisms would be far harsher than her own. 'I cannot say I am surprised, from what Mr Darcy told me of his last trip to Hertfordshire. I know he can be absolutely impossible sometimes, and his arrogance does get out of hand when he spends too much time with Caroline, but you really have no idea of his generous nature. Do I seem to be the type of woman who would tolerate such behaviour any more than you would?' Lizzy grinned and shook her head. 'I like you Miss Bennet. I wish there were more ladies like you and me; the world would be far more interesting. Alas, it would also be underpopulated, because rare is the man who can appreciate that sort of woman. Fortunately,' she continued with a decidedly dreamy look in her eye, 'I have found one of those rarities, and keep him as near to me as I can at all times… as you can tell by our three sons,' she winked.

Elizabeth would have liked to continue their discussion about Wickham and Darcy, but Elinor made it clear by changing the subject that no more information would be forthcoming in this interview. She did not hold out much hope in Mr Darcy laying open his private affairs, but perhaps a talk with Elinor another day would yield better results.

**********

Elinor returned to Netherfield to find Darcy waiting upon her in the parlour. He tried to pretend that he was not eager to hear what news she brought from Longbourn, but as usual, failed miserably. Elinor acquainted him with every detail of her talk with Elizabeth, including the lady's unfavourable opinion of him before Wickham arrived. If he had not been prepared to hear something at least slightly negative, he would have been shocked indeed. As it was, he threw himself into a chair and rubbed his temples in frustration.

'And what do you propose I do, Mrs Westling?' Darcy asked when she had finished. 'Tell her the entire history of my connection with George Wickham? Would you have me expose Georgiana in such a manner?'

'Of course,' she replied matter-of-factly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 'I am not asking you to take your story to the papers Mr Darcy. I am simply urging you to tell Miss Bennet why she should not trust Mr Wickham. I am quite certain that you can trust her to be discreet.'

Darcy nodded pensively. 'How shall I do that? Wickham's sordid history is not exactly dinner table conversation.'

'I don't know… invite her for a walk or write her a letter. She is curious enough at this point to readily accept any form of information you will give her.'

He thought about it for several long moments and arrived at some sort of resolution. 'Thank you, Mrs Westling, you have been very helpful. I will resolve this as best I can, if only for El… Miss Bennet's protection. Good afternoon madam.' He bowed and took his leave.

'Yes, Mr Darcy, only for Miss Bennet's protection indeed…' Elinor shook her head in amusement.

'May I ask what is so amusing, my love?' came a deep voice from behind her. The voice was soon joined by a pair of strong arms that wrapped around her waist from behind.

'Robert!' she smiled and turned to kiss her husband. 'Have I mentioned how happy I am to be married?'

'Mmm,' came his muffled reply from the curve of her neck.

'Poor Mr Darcy… I would not return to the uncertainty of courtship for a kingdom!' By this time Mr Westling was barely listening anymore, having become completely enthralled by the neckline of his wife's dress.

'As I recall, Elinor, you never had any uncertainty. I believe I declared my intention to marry you during our first dance.'

Elinor laughed. 'Yes dear, but I didn't realise you were serious until much later.'

'Such as the following day, when I called on you at your father's and asked his permission to court you?' His kisses were by now becoming quite distracting, and Elinor was suddenly having trouble thinking clearly.

'I suppose that should have told me something, yes.' Robert now decided that any more conversation was superfluous, and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. It was in this position that Darcy found them when he returned to ask for further advice from Elinor. Embarrassed, he quietly retreated without interrupting. He could not help but smile, and yet envy the Westlings their good fortune; after all these years and three children, their passion for each other was unabated. He had despaired of ever feeling that way about any woman until he had met Elizabeth Bennet. Now, for the first time, Darcy realised how truly special it was to find that sort of feeling. With new resolve, he returned to the library to begin the most important letter of his life; the document that would begin his courtship of Elizabeth Bennet.

**********

A few mornings later, Elizabeth found the path of her walk leading her in the direction of Netherfield. She had not originally intended to go that way, vowing to herself that she would be patient and wait until Elinor sought her out to continue their conversation. Now it seemed that her curiosity was telling her that it was tired of waiting and would force her to seek Elinor out herself. She wasn't quite sure what she would say when she arrived, but she reasoned that she had nearly three miles to figure that out.

Meanwhile, Mr Darcy was setting out on his third morning walk of the week; he had vainly tried to meet with Elizabeth each day, knowing her fondness for the outdoors. He was beginning to get discouraged, thinking that perhaps the chill February weather had been keeping her within. He was thus pleasantly surprised when he found her on the lane that led to Netherfield. Her hair was most attractively dishevelled by the wind, and her cheeks were rosy from the exercise and cold. Darcy was extraordinarily thankful for the cover his great coat provided.

'Miss Bennet! This is fortunate!'

'Mr Darcy! How do you do, sir?'

'I am very well, and yourself? I hope your family is in good health.'

'Thank you, they are very well.'

'I am glad to hear it. Em… were you on your way to Netherfield?'

'I think so. That is, I was thinking of calling on Mrs Westling.'

'I am afraid that Mrs Westling has caught a bit of a cold and has kept to her room the last day or two.'

'Oh dear. I hope she is not too unwell.'

'I daresay she will be fine. Would you like me to convey a message to her?'

'No, thank you, just tell her I said hello and send my wishes for a quick recovery.'

'I shall.' They stood in awkward silence for a few moments before Darcy built his courage and cleared his throat. 'Miss Bennet, I am happy to meet with you at last. I have been out walking for the past few days in the hope of meeting you. Mrs Westling told me about her talk with you, and I felt that you should know the entire truth about my history with Mr Wickham. Will you do me the honour of reading this letter?' He handed her said letter and bowed. 'I shall leave you now. Please do not hesitate to speak to me if you require more information. Good day.'

Before Elizabeth could reply, he had bowed again and walked back towards the house. She stared after him, still surprised by what had passed. Suddenly she remembered the cold, and knowing that she could not stay outside much longer, put the letter in her pocket and returned home as quickly as she could.

As soon as she had attained the privacy of her room, she took the letter back out and hastily opened it. With the strongest curiosity, Elizabeth opened the letter, and, to her still increasing wonder, perceived an envelope containing two sheets of letter paper, written quite through, in a very close hand; the envelope itself was likewise full. Hopeful that its contents would include that very information which she desperately wanted, she began reading.

 

_Miss Bennet,_

_Madam, please forgive the impropriety of this letter, but I knew not a better way with which to convey this information to you. Mrs Westling told me of her talk with you, and my character required that this letter be written and read. You must, therefore, pardon the freedom with which I demand your attention; your feelings, I know, will bestow it unwillingly, but I demand it of your justice._

_I realise that I have been accused of a very serious offence, namely that I had, in defiance of various claims, in defiance of honour and humanity, ruined the immediate prosperity, and blasted the prospects of Mr Wickham. Wilfully and wantonly to have thrown off the companion of my youth, the acknowledged favourite of my father, a young man who had scarcely any other dependence than on our patronage, and who had been brought up to expect its exertion- this, if true, would indeed be grievous. It is, however, entirely without foundation, and I can only refute it by laying before you the whole of his connection with my family. Of the truth of what I shall relate, I can summon more than one witness of undoubted veracity._

_Mr Wickham is the son of a very respectable man, who had for many years the management of all the Pemberley estates; and whose good conduct in the discharge of his trust naturally inclined my father to be of service to him; and on George Wickham, who was his god-son, his kindness was therefore liberally bestowed. My father supported him at school, and afterwards at Cambridge. My father was not only fond of this young man's society, whose manners were always engaging; he had also the highest opinion of him, and hoping the church would be his profession, intended to provide for him in it. As for myself, it is many, many years since I first began to think of him in a very different manner. The vicious propensities -- the want of principle, which he was careful to guard from the knowledge of his best friend, could not escape the observation of a young man of nearly the same age with himself, and who had opportunities of seeing him in unguarded moments, which Mr Darcy could not have._

_My excellent father died about five years ago; and his attachment to Mr Wickham was to the last so steady, that in his will he particularly recommended it to me to promote his advancement in the best manner that his profession might allow, and, if he took orders, desired that a valuable family living might be his as soon as it became vacant. There was also a legacy of one thousand pounds. His own father did not long survive mine, and within half a year from these events Mr Wickham wrote to inform me that, having finally resolved against taking orders, he hoped I should not think it unreasonable for him to expect some more immediate pecuniary advantage, in lieu of the preferment by which he could not be benefited. He had some intention, he added, of studying the law, and I must be aware that the interest of one thousand pounds would be a very insufficient support therein. I rather wished than believed him to be sincere; but, at any rate, was perfectly ready to accede to his proposal. I knew that Mr Wickham ought not to be a clergyman. The business was therefore soon settled. He resigned all claim to assistance in the church, were it possible that he could ever be in a situation to receive it, and accepted in return three thousand pounds._

_All connection between us seemed now dissolved. Being now free from all restraint, his life was a life of idleness and dissipation. For about three years I heard little of him; but on the decease of the incumbent of the living which had been designed for him, he applied to me again by letter for the presentation. His circumstances, he assured me, and I had no difficulty in believing it, were exceedingly bad. He had found the law a most unprofitable study, and was now absolutely resolved on being ordained, if I would present him to the living in question- of which he trusted there could be little doubt, as he was well assured that I had no other person to provide for, and I could not have forgotten my revered father's intentions. You will hardly blame me for refusing to comply with this entreaty, or for resisting every repetition of it. His resentment was in proportion to the distress of his circumstances- and he was doubtless as violent in his abuse of me to others, as in his reproaches to myself. After this period, every appearance of acquaintance was dropt. How he lived I know not. But last summer he was again most painfully obtruded on my notice._

_I must now mention a circumstance which I would wish to forget myself, and which no obligation less than the present should induce me to unfold to any human being. Having said thus much, I feel no doubt of your secrecy. My sister, who is more than ten years my junior, was left to the guardianship of my mother's nephew, Colonel Fitzwilliam, and myself. About a year ago, she was taken from school, and an establishment formed for her in London; and last summer she went with the lady who presided over it, to Ramsgate; and thither also went Mr Wickham, undoubtedly by design; for there proved to have been a prior acquaintance between him and Mrs Younge, in whose character we were most unhappily deceived; and by her connivance and aid he so far recommended himself to Georgiana, whose affectionate heart retained a strong impression of his kindness to her as a child, that she was persuaded to believe herself in love, and to consent to an elopement._

_She was then but fifteen, which must be her excuse; and after stating her imprudence, I am happy to add that I owed the knowledge of it to herself. I joined them unexpectedly a day or two before the intended elopement; and then Georgiana, unable to support the idea of grieving and offending a brother whom she almost looked up to as a father, acknowledged the whole to me. You may imagine what I felt and how I acted. Regard for my sister's credit and feelings prevented any public exposure, but I wrote to Mr Wickham, who left the place immediately, and Mrs Younge was of course removed from her charge. I had hoped that this would be the end of it, but Mr Wickham made still one further endeavour to hurt both my sister and myself._

_About a month after we had returned to London from the seaside, Mrs Westling called on us, and I took advantage of her presence to leave Georgiana for a short time whilst I met with my solicitor on a matter of important business. Mr Wickham must have been watching for my absence, for I had not been gone a few minutes when he insinuated himself into my home with the purpose of closeting himself with Georgiana and convincing her to run away with him that very day. Fortunately, Mrs Westling had enough instinct not to leave Georgiana with him, and Georgiana herself, now free from her illusions of his love, asked him to leave her in peace. He continued to antagonise her until Mrs Westling forced him to leave. Upon my return, she disclosed all to me, and in turn, Georgiana and I acquainted her with all the details I have now revealed to you._

_Mr Wickham's chief object was unquestionably my sister's fortune, which is thirty thousand pounds; but I cannot help supposing that the hope of revenging himself on me was a strong inducement. His revenge would have been complete indeed. This, madam, is a faithful narrative of every event in which we have been concerned together; and if you do not absolutely reject it as false, you will, I hope, acquit me henceforth of cruelty towards Mr Wickham. His success in deceiving you is not, perhaps, to be wondered at; ignorant as you previously were of everything concerning either, detection could not be in your power, and suspicion certainly not in your inclination. I also realise that my behaviour when I was last in Hertfordshire, particularly when compared with Mr Wickham's, could not have led you to form a better idea of my character in any case. For that I apologise, and can only explain it by saying that I have always been of a reserved and private nature, and find it difficult to recommend myself to strangers. This is no excuse for my arrogance, but I hope it will help you to understand my character a bit better._

_There is one other matter about which I must confess. I am presuming that you are ignorant of what I am about to relate; still, I feel that to earn your trust entirely, I must reveal this information and thus put behind me another aspect of my life of which I am most ashamed._

_I had not been long in Hertfordshire, before I saw, in common with others, that Bingley preferred your eldest sister to any other young woman in the country. But it was not till the evening of the dance at Netherfield that I had any apprehension of his feeling a serious attachment. I had often seen him in love before. At that ball, while I had the honour of dancing with you, I was first made acquainted, by Sir William Lucas's accidental information, that Bingley's attentions to your sister had given rise to a general expectation of their marriage. He spoke of it as a certain event, of which the time alone could be undecided. From that moment I observed my friend's behaviour attentively; and I could then perceive that his partiality for Miss Bennet was beyond what I had ever witnessed in him._

_Your sister I also watched. Her look and manners were open, cheerful, and engaging as ever, but without any symptom of peculiar regard, and I remained convinced from the evening's scrutiny, that though she received his attentions with pleasure, she did not invite them by any participation of sentiment. The serenity of your sister's countenance and air was such as might have given the most acute observer a conviction that, however amiable her temper, her heart was not likely to be easily touched. I did not believe her to be indifferent because I wished it; I believed it on impartial conviction. I was desirous of preserving my friend from what I esteemed a loveless and most unhappy connection based not only on the relative situation of your family but also on the want of propriety so frequently, so almost uniformly, betrayed by your mother, by your three younger sisters, and occasionally even by your father._

_Pardon me. It pains me to offend you. But amidst your concern for the defects of your nearest relations, and your displeasure at this representation of them, let it give you consolation to consider that to have conducted yourselves so as to avoid any share of the like censure is praise no less generally bestowed on you and your eldest sister, than it is honourable to the sense and disposition of both._

_Mr Bingley left Netherfield for London the following day with the design of soon returning. The part which I acted is now to be explained. His sisters' uneasiness had been equally excited with my own; our coincidence of feeling was soon discovered; and, alike sensible that no time was to be lost in detaching their brother, we shortly resolved on joining him directly in London. There I readily engaged in the office of pointing out to my friend, the certain evils of such a choice. But, however this remonstrance might have staggered or delayed his determination, I do not suppose that it would ultimately have prevented the marriage, had it not been seconded by the assurance, which I hesitated not in giving, of your sister's indifference. He had before believed her to return his affection with sincere, if not with equal, regard. But Bingley has great natural modesty, with a stronger dependence on my judgment than on his own. To convince him, therefore, that he had deceived himself, was no very difficult point. To persuade him against returning into Hertfordshire, when that conviction had been given, was scarcely the work of a moment._

_I assure you that I have long been ashamed for having done thus much. And yet, there is another part of my conduct in the whole affair, on which I reflect with even less satisfaction; it is that I condescended to adopt the measures of art so far as to conceal from him your sister's being in town. I knew it myself, as it was known to Miss Bingley, but her brother did not know it until Miss Bennet came to call at their townhouse. I must confess that it was once again Mrs Westling who made a happy outcome possible. Had she not also been there and determined not to allow Miss Bingley to deceive your sister, Bingley might be in London still, never knowing that she came to call. It was also Mrs Westling who pointed out to me the error of my ways, and made me realise that my behaviour has been reprehensible. I have always prided myself on being a man of honour and charity, but through her eyes I saw that I had become quite the opposite._

_Having earned her forgiveness and that of Mr Bingley for my part in his separation from your sister, I now entreat yours. I know that my behaviour thus far has not provided you with any reason to bestow such generosity upon me, so I must hope that your naturally compassionate heart will forget my mistakes and allow a fresh beginning to our acquaintance._

_Please do not hesitate to ask me any question you need answered._

_I am your servant._

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth's emotions were running high as she read Darcy's letter a second, then a third time. She felt abused by Wickham, she felt indignant over Darcy's presumption in separating Jane and Bingley, but she also felt grateful to him for opening himself up so completely, for confessing to trespasses of which she had no knowledge. That he was willing to admit that he was wrong, and that he had accepted Mrs Westling's criticisms, showed her a humble side he had never revealed. That he was willing to share with her such sensitive and private information about his family showed a respect and trust in her that she felt she had no right to receive. His interference with Jane and Bingley, which in the first reading incensed her, by the third had become almost justified as she recalled the behaviour of her family on more than one occasion; his appraisal of their standing in society, though mortifying, was accurate; but most importantly, his avowal of the error of the whole affair was noble.

He had sinned, he had repented, and he had been forgiven by those who had been hurt; who was _she_ to deny him that forgiveness? She, who had utterly misjudged him, who had given credence to the lies of Mr Wickham without a second thought merely because of her vanity… she had no right to withhold that which he had so gallantly requested after giving so much of himself in return. After great reflection, much self-reproach, and many tears, Elizabeth collected the materials to write a letter of her own.

**********

'Mrs Westling, this letter has just arrived for you from Longbourn.' Elinor frowned slightly, but thanked Fosset and took the packet from the tray. She hadn't been expecting a letter; this was indeed intriguing and became more so when she read the note addressed to her.

_Mrs Westling,_

_Forgive me for using you as an intermediary, but I need you to convey a message for me. As I am certain you know, Mr Darcy wrote to me explaining his dealings with Mr Wickham, and his part in the separation of Mr Bingley from my sister. I beg you to give him my reply: please tell him that his apology is accepted only if he will accept mine as well- that he may trust me to keep his confidence as he requested- and that I hope that next time we meet, it will be on friendly terms. I thank you for this service, and I do hope that you will call on us again soon._

_Yours, etc.,_

_Elizabeth Bennet_

Elinor could scarcely believe her eyes; Darcy had written the letter, and he had not only told her of Wickham, but of the detachment of Bingley and Jane! This she had not expected and was curious not only as to how Elizabeth took this news, but also to why he even mentioned it! She was proud of Elizabeth for handling this awkward situation in so ladylike a fashion and was pleased to be so trusted by a new acquaintance. She immediately set off to find Darcy and share this message with him.

She found him in the library calmly reading what looked to be a novel; he hastily put it aside when he saw her and smiled in greeting.

'Mrs Westling, how do you do? You will be happy to know that I met with Miss Elizabeth Bennet this morning, and as you suggested, I gave her a letter explaining everything.' Elinor pulled the letter from her pocket and toyed with the edges.

'Yes, I know… I have just received her reply, which I am to give to you,' she said calmly. Darcy practically jumped from his seat and was at her side in a moment.

'And what does it say? Did she believe me? Does she think better of me?'

'That you may read for yourself, though the letter was written to me.' She began to hold the letter out to him but pulled it back suddenly. 'She mentioned something about your role in that sad affair with my brother and her sister… I wonder that you told her about that. May I ask why?'

'Because disguise of every sort is my abhorrence, and I felt that she needed to know all if there is to be any hope of one day making her my… friend,' he replied haltingly.

'You made the right decision, Mr Darcy. I am sure she will be happy to bestow her _friendship_ on you now,' she smirked. 'Now, you may see what the lady has to say.'

With trembling hands that could scarcely hold the envelope, Darcy unfolded the brief missive, pausing only briefly to see if he could detect a hint of Elizabeth's lavender scent on the paper. His satisfied smile told Elinor that the response was what he had hoped for. He folded it back up and placed it in his jacket pocket.

'Mr Darcy, I do not believe that is yours to keep!' Elinor teased.

'Mrs Westling, surely you knew that once it had reached my hands, I would not be relinquishing such a treasure. No, I will keep this as what I hope to be the first of many letters written to me- or at least, for me- by Elizabeth Bennet.' Elinor raised her eyebrows in surprise. This was the closest he had come to an open declaration of his intentions.

'It was my understanding, sir, that letters are only to be exchanged between engaged couples, members of the same family, and friends of the same sex. To my knowledge, you and Miss Bennet do not fit into any of those categories.'

'Indeed, you are correct. My hope is that in time I may convince her to… alter our situation,' he replied with a cryptic smile.

Elinor grinned mischievously. 'I do hope you do not intend to become a woman, Mr Darcy. Think of all the hearts that would be broken!'

'I think you know quite well what I mean, Mrs Westling. But let us keep this our little secret for now, shall we? It would not do for the lady to discover that I am to propose before I even begin to woo her.' Elinor laughingly agreed and they shook hands to seal the pact. This would be interesting indeed.

**********

The following week consisted entirely of wind, rain, and cold, but the forces of nature could not keep Charles Bingley away from Longbourn and Jane. While this in itself was not a surprise, it _was_ unexpected that he brought his friend along everyday. And if Mr Darcy's presence wasn't enough of a shock, his complete change in demeanour was sufficient to leave Mrs Bennet speechless for a full ten minutes. He smiled, he spoke to everyone, he _laughed_ ; in short, he acted in a way more befitting Mr Bingley than Mr Darcy. Elizabeth sat in astonishment as the gentleman proceeded to discuss music with Mary for several minutes, leaving her only to learn about the latest fashions in bonnets from Kitty and inquire about a good gift for his sister. When at last he spoke to her, she had begun to swoon from seeing his dimples so many times.

'Miss Elizabeth, I hope you are well. I fear that this dreadful weather has prevented you from taking your daily exercise.'

'Thank you, sir, I am well. I have tried to take a few turns about the garden when the rain stops, but my opportunities have been quite limited. I am anxious for the spring.'

Darcy leaned near her to pull back the curtain and look outside; he happily noted that the weather seemed to be holding at least for a short time. 'It appears that this is one of those times. Can I tempt you to venture out now? Perhaps your sister and Mr Bingley would care to join us.'

With a blush covering her cheeks, Elizabeth agreed and proposed the idea to Jane, who declined the invitation. Darcy did his best to hide his satisfaction at the thought of being alone with Elizabeth as they collected their coats. He offered her his arm and felt the heat run through his body when her gloved hand wrapped around his elbow. They walked in silence until they reached the garden, Darcy just enjoying her proximity and Elizabeth feeling bewildered from when he placed his other hand on top of hers. She wondered what he could mean by such familiarity.

'I believe we must have some conversation Mr Darcy,' she said tartly, breaking the silence to cover her embarrassment.

He turned to her and grinned from ear to ear. 'Oh no, Miss Bennet, I will not fall into your trap again. I distinctly recall the last time you began a conversation that way, and I have no wish to repeat _that_.'

His tone was teasing, but Elizabeth could not help blushing at the memory of her rudeness to him. 'Please do not remind me of my behaviour then, sir. I can assure you that I am most ashamed of-'

He held out his hand to stop her. 'Miss Bennet, I meant no admonition, and I apologise if that is how you saw my remark. Let us not speak of unpleasant things today. My behaviour was not above reproach either; can we not start afresh?' His eyes bore into hers with an intensity that made her avert her gaze. It also didn't help her concentration when he began to brush his thumb over her hand as he awaited her response.

'Thank you, sir,' she said at last, 'you are too kind.' She lifted her eyes once more and saw how handsome he looked with a smile of pure joy suffusing his face. He raised her gloved hand to his lips and placed upon it a kiss that lingered a bit longer than propriety would advise.

'You are the kind one, Miss Bennet.' Time stopped as their eyes locked and Darcy began to lean towards her as if by reflex. It was only when he felt the sigh that escaped Elizabeth's lips that he realised how close he was coming to her lovely face. He stopped himself in time but could not hide the tenderness in his eyes. She sensed his proximity, and the intimacy sent a shiver through her. Concerned that she was cold, Darcy rubbed her hand and suggested they go back inside. Eager to escape from this uncomfortable situation, Elizabeth agreed.

Darcy was not content to merely allow her back into the house, however. As soon as Elizabeth had undone the buttons of her coat but before she could call for Hill to help remove it, Darcy had taken it upon himself to ease it off her shoulders. 'Allow me,' he said softly, from what sounded like a much-too-close position by her ear and placed the coat on a chair by the door before removing his own.

Elizabeth was blushing furiously by now and was not a little put out at this sudden inappropriate attention from a man she had barely had time to stop disliking. She did not know what he could mean by his advances, but their relative positions in society put her on her guard against the possibility of dishonourable intentions. Darcy did not notice her change of demeanour until he attempted to place her hand on his arm again and she quickly took it back again. He looked confused and hurt for a moment before realizing that perhaps he was pushing her a bit far in this first meeting.

'Forgive me Miss Bennet, I did not mean to cause offense. I simply thought you might be fatigued and wished to provide you more support. My arrogant presumptions have once again led me astray.'

Elizabeth felt a pang of remorse at his words. 'Do not give it another thought sir. I am merely quite accustomed to exercise and this brief excursion was no trial at all. Shall we return to the drawing room?'

He smiled weakly and nodded, not at all comforted by such an indifferent reply. Apparently she still had some vestiges of distrust in him, and the process of wooing would be more complicated than he had previously imagined. He did not stay at Longbourn much longer, leaving Bingley alone to spend the remainder of the afternoon with Jane. He figured that it would be better to give Elizabeth more time to come to terms with all the information he had given her, however much he would have preferred to be near her at all times. She was not yet ready for his attentions, and he would not impose himself upon her.

Bingley came home in a more ebullient mood than usual, and for good reason; he had decided to give a ball at Netherfield in Jane's honour. Darcy cringed at the memory of the last ball while at the same time feeling strangely giddy at the thought of dancing with Elizabeth again. A ball would be the perfect situation to show his interest in her, and the intervening fortnight would give him plenty of time to begin insinuating himself into her heart. If Bingley noticed that his friend did not present a single objection to the scheme, he did not let on. Elinor just smiled to herself over the look of anticipation on Darcy's features. _A ball… a grand notion indeed!_

**********

Elizabeth readied herself for the ball with trepidation. For two weeks now, Mr Darcy had accompanied Bingley to Longbourn nearly everyday, and nearly everyday he had sought her out as his companion of choice. His attentions were growing so acute that even her mother had begun to notice his preference and begun fawning over him and encouraging their interaction. Darcy bore Mrs Bennet's officiousness with equanimity, as more often than not it provided him with an opportunity to speak only with Elizabeth rather than make small talk with everyone present.

Elizabeth was mortified by the behaviour of both of them but could not help feeling flattered by Darcy's notice. He was perfectly discreet and proper in his actions, but never missed an opportunity to convey a greater depth of feeling than he could actually show; lightly touching her arm while speaking, holding her gaze for slightly longer than he should, never allowing her to walk without holding his arm- these and countless other subtle actions had begun to affect Elizabeth in a way she had never imagined possible. She was becoming quite attracted to Mr Darcy, both physically and emotionally, and she was starting to think that perhaps he had real, serious intentions towards her; the notion was far from unpleasant.

She dressed herself with unusual care for the ball, but this time not with Mr Wickham's appreciation in mind. She thrilled at the thought of dancing with Darcy again, and this time she would not be so blind as to insult and accuse him when he was being courteous to her; she had made out his character and found him to be not at all wanting. In fact, he seemed to possess all the qualities she could wish for in a gentleman. Not quite prepared to make any stronger declarations for herself, she merely decided that he was one of the most amiable and honourable gentlemen of her acquaintance and she would not be displeased to know him better.

Darcy, meanwhile, was doing everything in his power to keep his shaking hands away from the brandy decanter. It would do no good for him to be inebriated during his first overt attempt to show Elizabeth his feelings, but he desperately needed something to soothe his rattled nerves. It was in this state that Elinor found him.

'And how are you faring, sir?'

He jumped at her voice, having been concentrating too hard on the tempting liquid to take much note of his surroundings. 'My sudden urgent need for brandy notwithstanding, I am well. Nervous, perhaps.'

Elinor poured a small quantity of drink for him and placed it in his hands. 'That should suffice for now. Besides, you do not have time for more; the Bennet carriage has pulled up and we are to stand in the receiving line.' He smiled widely, his anticipation rising. If Elizabeth looked half as beautiful as she had at the last ball, he was a lost man.

The Bennets walked in just as he was arriving in the hall. Mr and Mrs Bennet entered first, followed by Jane, and then… Elizabeth. He inhaled sharply as she began to walk towards him with a shy smile playing on her lips. They exchanged formal greetings before he offered her his arm to escort her into the ballroom. He was loathe to leave her there, but knew that he had to greet the remaining guests before he could return to her. For the time being, he contented himself with kissing her hand. 'Miss Bennet, you look splendid this evening. If you are not otherwise engaged, I hope you will honour me with the first set.' She smilingly assented before he returned to the foyer.

More than a few whispers were exchanged when Darcy and Elizabeth took the third position in the first dance, behind Bingley and Jane and the Westlings. Mrs Bennet gloated over her good fortune, not forgetting to mention how amiable Darcy was and how rich Elizabeth would be with his 10,000 a year. Despite her lack of discretion in sharing this information, Darcy paid no heed; his attention was focused on one thing only- Elizabeth. His eyes did not leave her form throughout the dance, and he was eager to retake her hand after every separation. He enjoyed her presence in silence for a few minutes as he built his courage to speak.

'Miss Bennet, allow me to say again how very beautiful you look this evening. I had not thought you could surpass November's ball, but I was mistaken. You seem to be the embodiment of absolute perfection,' he whispered. Elizabeth could only blush in reply. 'I hope you will excuse my presumption in saying so. I know I have not always treated you in such a way as to show my regard, but I hope you will believe that I have always admired your liveliness of spirit and handsome eyes.' He clutched her hand to keep his own from trembling. He was not accustomed to making such overt declarations, and her continued silence did not alleviate the tension. 'Come Miss Bennet, it is your turn to say something now. I talked about your beauty; and you ought to remark on my fine dancing skills or fashionable choice of waistcoat.'

Her laughter broke the barrier of discomfort between them. 'Forgive me, sir. I am not used to receiving compliments. Your waistcoat is very fine indeed, and I cannot find fault with your dancing abilities. I thank you most heartily for not stepping all over my feet as some of my previous dance partners have done.'

'Not at all. I would not wish to damage any part of your flawlessness, particularly your feet, for then you could not accompany me on the delightful walks we so often take.'

Elizabeth felt her cheeks grow hot again. 'That would be unpleasant indeed,' she replied a little more boldly. 'I enjoy walking out.' She stopped short of adding _with you_.

'I understand that Bingley and your sister have set a date for their wedding,' he said after an awkward pause.

Elizabeth was grateful for the neutral topic. 'Yes, they have decided to marry in May, though I believe they had originally wanted it closer to Easter.'

'I am afraid I am to blame for the change. I am obliged to visit my aunt in the Easter season, and I would have been able to attend the wedding but not help Bingley prepare for it. Therefore, he changed the date to accommodate my trip.'

Elizabeth could not suppress the urge to tease him. 'How very kind of Mr Bingley to alter his wedding plans to suit you! It is not as if you are marrying that day as well.'

Darcy looked at her seriously. 'No, though I would not be opposed to the idea.'

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she dropped her gaze. 'You may be hard-pressed to find a bride in so short a time,' she replied in a desperate attempt to lighten the mood and turn his last comment into a joke. Her comment did not have the effect she had hoped.

'The problem of _finding_ her has long-since been resolved; I am more concerned with winning her heart and convincing her to marry me.' The dance parted them for several moments, allowing his words to sink into her brain.

_Surely he cannot mean…_ 'And will it be a terrible challenge, do you think?' she asked when they came together again.

Again, he would not humour her attempt to ease the tension. 'That I do not know; perhaps you can tell me.' The orchestra played the last chords of the song, saving her from having to reply. He led her off the dance floor in the hopes of continuing their conversation, but one of the officers came to claim the dance he had requested earlier.

She curtseyed to Darcy without meeting his eye and returned to the dance floor with a mixture of relief and disappointment. She had not the audacity to encourage him, nor the desire to dissuade him. Throughout the dance she looked out at the ballroom to find him looking at her intently. Near the end of the set, she forced herself to meet his stare and smile; his reaction was immediate and unmistakable. The moment the music had stopped he was at her side requesting another dance. Unfortunately, she had promised the next two to Mr Bingley, but agreed that the following would be his. He took the opportunity to dance with Elinor and watch Elizabeth's light form glide across the floor with his friend.

'…do you not agree Mr Darcy?'

'Yes, of course,' he replied reflexively to the sound of his name. Elinor's laughter snapped him out of his reverie and he looked at her sheepishly. 'Oh dear… what have I just agreed to?'

'You were merely concurring that Caroline is the most pleasant young lady of your acquaintance. Not to worry, I will not pass along the information; I was merely trying to determine if you were paying me any attention at all.'

'My apologies, ma'am. My thoughts were elsewhere.'

'I can guess the subject of your reverie,' she declared.

'And what is your conjecture?'

'You are meditating on the very great pleasure of admiring a pretty woman for whom you have tender feelings.'

'Perhaps,' he answered vaguely. Elinor smiled and left him to his agreeable mediations. She was pleased with the progress these two were making.

More slowly than Darcy would have liked, the set finally ended and he found Elizabeth again. He kissed her hand in lieu of the more proper bow and did not release it until the dance forced him to do so. The room was completely abuzz with gossip now, for Mr Darcy had danced not once, but twice with Elizabeth Bennet; the town busybodies were beginning to believe Mrs Bennet's assertions. Elizabeth's embarrassment grew into frustration when he placed his hand on her waist at a point in the dance when it should have gone on her shoulders.

'Sir, you should not act so,' Elizabeth reprimanded quietly. 'People will talk.'

'I care nothing for their chatter. I will act as I see fit, not to appease the gossipmongers.'

Elizabeth frowned. 'Sir, it is a matter of our reputations. You cannot show such attentions without…' she stopped herself, but he finished it for her.

'Without acting on them more concretely?' She did not respond. He stroked her hand gently. 'Believe me Miss Bennet, if I had reason to believe that I would have a favourable reception, I would not think twice about it.' Elizabeth was now completely speechless and looking quite distressed. Darcy mentally kicked himself for being too forward. 'I do not wish to cause you discomfort. I only dearly wish for your friendship and regard,' _and your love_ he added silently.

'Please let us change the subject sir. I cannot… I do not wish to…'

He silenced her with a squeeze of her hand. 'Let us talk of books. Are you an admirer of Shakespeare?' Relieved, Elizabeth spoke of books with eagerness which they did not often command. They talked and laughed amiably and were feeling considerably more at ease when the dance ended and it was time to adjourn to the dining room. It was with pleasure that Darcy escorted her to her seat and found that it was opposite his. Elinor was to thank for this, he was certain; he made a mental note to do just that. He also noted that Miss Bingley and the Hursts, who had returned specifically for the ball, were seated at the far end of the same table, effectively keeping them from interacting with him or Elizabeth. _Mrs Westling is a genius_.

The rest of a ball was a success, though Darcy had to be satisfied with more subtle displays of affection. Only at the end of the night did he venture to make another bold comment.

'I hope you enjoyed your evening, Miss Bennet.' She affirmed that she had indeed. 'I am glad to hear it. Your happiness is of great significance to me.' He kissed her hand reverently. 'I hope to have the pleasure of your company tomorrow at Longbourn, if I may call.'

'You do not need my permission to call at Longbourn sir; you have done it many times before without such a request.'

'Yes, but I am not asking to call on Longbourn; I am asking to call on _you_.' His meaning was not lost on her.

'Of course, sir,' she replied breathlessly and hurried to the carriage before anymore could be said. Darcy smiled after her until long after the carriage had disappeared into the night. Tomorrow he would begin to seek his happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

Bingley nearly dropped his cup when he saw Darcy enter the breakfast room cheerily adjusting his cravat and… whistling. Yes, Fitzwilliam Darcy was _whistling_ , of all things! Before going to the sideboard to collect his breakfast, he took a brief glance in the mirror and tried to brush back an errant curl with his fingers. He sat next to Bingley and wished him a good morning in an unusually effervescent voice.

'I dare say it is, Darcy. You certainly seem cheerful enough. May I inquire why?'

'Was the ball not a grand time? I cannot recall having such a grand time at any other ball,' Darcy replied.

A smile crept over Bingley's face as understanding took over. 'She is a beauty, is she not? Though I am more partial to her sister, I cannot deny that she is a jewel.'

'Mmm,' Darcy said in dreamy agreement, his mind three miles down the road. 'Indeed she is. I have never… er, that is, what on earth are you talking of Bingley?' The pathetic attempt to feign innocence only induced laughter on his friend's part.

'Oh come, Darcy. I am not a fool. I saw the very particular attentions you paid to Miss Elizabeth last night. Indeed, I believe everyone saw them, especially her mother and my youngest sister.' Darcy rolled his eyes; of course Caroline would have noticed.

'Good morning, Charles, Mr Darcy,' came a sing-songy voice from behind them. _Speak of the devil,_ Darcy thought. 'I do hope Cook has arranged an excellent breakfast this morning. I am famished after last night's exertions. I thought the guests would never leave, it was getting so late!' The gentlemen continued to eat their breakfasts with only the briefest nods of reply. Caroline changed her tactic. 'How very ill Eliza Bennet looked last evening. In all my life I have never seen someone so altered as she is since the autumn. She's grown so ashen and sickly. Louisa and I were agreeing that we should hardly know her. What do you say Mr Darcy?'

He tried hard to keep his disdain hidden. 'I saw no great difference. She is I suppose a bit pale, not a surprising consequence of winter.'

But Caroline was not to be deterred. 'I must confess that I never could see any beauty in her. Her face is too thin; her complexion has no brilliancy; and her features are not at all handsome. Her nose wants character; there is nothing marked in its lines. Her teeth are tolerable, but not out of the common way.

And as for her eyes, which have sometimes been called so fine, I never could perceive anything extraordinary in them. They have a sharp, shrewish look, which I do not like at all; and in her air altogether, there is a self-sufficiency without fashion which is intolerable. I remember, when we first knew her in Hertfordshire, how amazed we all were to find that she was a reputed beauty; and I particularly recollect your saying one night, after they had been dining at Netherfield, " _She_ a beauty! -- I should as soon call her mother a wit." But afterwards she seemed to improve on you, and I believe you thought her rather pretty at one time.'

Darcy could contain himself no longer. Standing and throwing his napkin on the table, he replied, 'Yes I did, but _that_ was only when I first knew her. For some time now, I have found her to be one of the handsomest women of my acquaintance, possessing a natural beauty in no need of embellishment and ornamentation like so many ladies of the ton. Excuse me.' With that, he stormed off in a rage. He knew he should not have spoken so openly with Caroline, but he could not control the anger she had sparked in abusing Elizabeth so. His only consolation was that she and the Hursts would be leaving that very day for London and he would no longer have to deal with her, at least for the time being.

'Well!' Caroline huffed, and was silent, left to all the satisfaction of having forced him to say what gave no one any pain but herself. Bingley just grinned to himself at Caroline being speechless for once.

As soon as was proper, Darcy and Bingley arrived at Longbourn. Mrs Bennet was particularly attentive to Darcy this morning, in a tizzy over his pointed courtesies to Elizabeth at the ball. The gentleman himself, meanwhile, paid no one any mind; he went directly to Elizabeth and bowed in greeting.

'Good morning, Miss Bennet. If you are not too tired from the ball, may I convince you to walk out with me whilst the sun is still shining?' Elizabeth blushed and agreed on the condition that Jane and Mr Bingley accompany them. After last night she had grown shy and was nervous about being alone with him. Bingley thought it a capital idea, desirous of doing everything in his power to assure a happy outcome for his friend. The couples walked towards Meryton, Darcy and Elizabeth quickly outstripping their companions. When Elizabeth noticed how far ahead they were, she suggested that they slow down.

'It seems that we have left Jane and Mr Bingley behind. Perhaps we might wait here a while.' Darcy acquiesced and led her to a fence for her to lean against. He stood next to her, a little closer than was absolutely necessary.

'May I say again, Miss Bennet, how very lovely you looked yesterday? I was absolutely enchanted.' Elizabeth blushed more deeply and cast down her eyes. Taking her silence as encouragement, he took her hand and began caressing it with his thumb. 'I have long thought you to be the handsomest woman of my acquaintance, but last night even I was dazzled.'

She took back her hand uneasily. 'I was under the impression that you found me barely tolerable, sir,' she retorted, unhappy about bringing up the past, but needing to escape from the discomfort of his flattery. She was beginning to convince herself that his intentions could not be honourable, that a man of his position could not be in love with a country girl like her. She could not allow herself to fall into his trap; she would not be his toy.

'You did hear me, then,' he said more as a statement than a question. 'I suspected it was so. Elizabeth, you must believe me when I say that I was blind and stupid when I said those words. No sooner had I said them than I began to regret them.'

'Mr Darcy, I do not believe we are on such terms as to allow you to call me by my Christian name. I must ask you to show more discretion.' He apologised profusely but was confused by her cold behaviour. What had changed between the ball and this meeting?

'Forgive me Miss Bennet, but you seem displeased with me. Have I caused offence?'

'Sir, I know you are a man of the world, and that gentlemen are used to having their own way, but I assure you that you will not have your way with me,' she blurted out at last, and immediately covered her face in shame at her outburst.

Darcy's jaw dropped. 'You think my intentions are… dishonourable?' he demanded. 'Have I given you cause to think so poorly of me?' She did not have a chance to reply, as Jane and Bingley had finally caught up to them. They walked the rest of the way in silence, Darcy not reclaiming Elizabeth's arm again. She felt relieved but strangely bereft; she chided herself for her silliness, telling herself that she could not have it both ways, but her conflicted heart could not be made to see sense.

Upon returning the ladies to Longbourn, Darcy immediately took his leave, but was unable to resist kissing Elizabeth's hand in parting. Recalling her earlier chastisement, however, he quickly dropped it and left without another word. Elizabeth excused herself claiming a headache and retired to her room.

'Mr Darcy! Back already? I had not expected you until after dinner.'

'Nor had I, Mrs Westling, but events conspired against me.' The frustration was evident in his voice.

'Has something happened at Longbourn?' Elinor asked cautiously.

'It seems I cannot win with Elizabeth Bennet, that is what has happened. When I was distant, I was proud and hateful; now that I am warm and affectionate, she thinks me a cad! Do you know that she actually accused me of trying to take advantage of her? She believes that I am trying to "have my way with her", as she put it. Incredible!'

Elinor guided him to a seat in the drawing room. 'Well, you were a bit strong in your attentions last night, Mr Darcy. Everyone was talking about it. Within a fortnight you have completely changed your behaviour, and knowing so little of you, she perhaps has assumed, not that you love her and wish to marry her, but that you wish for a less honourable arrangement,' she said delicately.

'How can she think that? Have I not shown my love most clearly?'

'You have certainly shown your admiration, but if she is not expecting your love, she may not see it as such. My advice is to proceed more slowly, give her time to sort out her own heart. She has hardly had time to stop disliking you, much less to begin loving you. You forget that you have the advantage of time over her.'

'I did not think it would be so complicated,' he confessed. 'No woman in London would give me this trouble.'

Elinor smiled. 'And that is just why you are not in love with any of them.' He had to admit to the truth of this statement, but it was still most vexing that the one woman he truly desired should also be the only one who seemed entirely immune to his charms.

'I don't suppose you could help me Mrs Westling?' he asked weakly, earning a tsk-tsk and a shake of the head.

'I believe I have done _my_ part admirably; any further interference from me and people will begin to think that I am a professional matchmaker. I'm afraid you shall have to sort this out yourself, Mr Darcy.'

'But how can I convince her that my heart is true? I am not a seducer of innocent young ladies!' he protested.

'I know, dear,' Elinor comforted, 'but she does not. You will have to offer her evidence of your sincerity.'

He nodded thoughtfully. 'Yes… yes, of course. Thank you, Mrs Westling, you have been of great assistance.' With a parting bow, he called out to a servant to prepare his horse again, leaving Elinor a bit concerned about his plan of action. But she felt that she had meddled enough in this affair and would now leave the young couple to their own devices.

Not long afterwards, Darcy strode purposefully into Longbourn and asked to be taken directly to Mr Bennet, who was most surprised at having such a visitor. At Mr Bennet's invitation, Darcy regally sat down in one of the large library chairs.

'Mr Darcy, to what do I owe this pleasure?' Mr Bennet asked sarcastically. He had seen Darcy's behaviour towards Elizabeth the night before, and, after all he had known of the man's infamous character, was wary of him. It was therefore surprising that he did not have a fit of apoplexy upon hearing Darcy's reply.

'Mr Bennet, I have to come to declare my intention of making an offer to your daughter, Miss Elizabeth.'

'This seems a rare way of making such a declaration,' Mr Bennet scoffed. 'I seem to recall that the young lady in question should have some say in this.'

'Indeed sir, but I felt it proper to speak to you about it as well. I would like your approval to pay her those attentions which would allow me to discover her feelings. My intentions are entirely honourable, and by declaring myself thus I show my commitment to your daughter.'

'I am inclined to believe that your definition of honour is somewhat different than my own,' Mr Bennet replied cryptically.

Darcy furrowed his brow in confusion. 'You do not approve of my coming to you for your permission, sir?' he asked defensively.

'I rather wonder at your audacity. I cannot believe that you are unaware of the neighbourhood's knowledge of your past indiscretions.'

'Indiscretions?!' Darcy bellowed, rising to his feet. 'I cannot even begin to comprehend what you are implying!'

Rather than intimidating him, Darcy's indignation amused Mr Bennet. 'Come Mr Darcy, Meryton is a small village. Gossip travels quickly, particularly gossip that involves such evil deeds done against one of the more popular members of the ---shire militia.'

Darcy huffed with frustration and sat back down. 'I assume you refer to Mr Wickham.' Mr Bennet nodded. 'I see that your daughter has kept my confidence, and that I shall have to reveal the truth myself.' With care not to reveal Georgiana's role in the scandal, Darcy told Mr Bennet the history of his association with Wickham, from his dissolute character at Cambridge to his attempted elopement with a 'young heiress' of only fifteen years of age. 'If you require more tangible evidence, I can have my solicitor send the appropriate papers from London confirming all the pecuniary transactions I described; you would also find that even his present commission was purchased from my funds, though I did not know that the position would bring him to Hertfordshire.'

Mr Bennet did not know what was more shocking: the account that Darcy had just related, or the fact that he had related said account. He had never pictured himself as Darcy's confidant. _He must be truly earnest in his request to pursue my Lizzy_. The thought gave him almost as little pleasure as the thought of him being a cad. A marriage proposal was now inevitable, which, if successful, would then be followed by his Lizzy being taken away.

'Does Lizzy know any of this?'

'Yes sir, she knows it all.'

'And what does she think of you as suitor?'

Darcy fidgeted uncomfortably. 'That I do not know; though I have shown my preference for her, I fear she does not believe me to be serious. My hope in coming to you is to prove to her that I am in earnest.'

'Very well young man. You have told me. Should Lizzy ask me, I will tell her that you have spoken to me about it. _Her_ assent, however, is out of my hands.' Darcy bowed his thanks and opened the door to leave. He had not gone two steps when he saw Elizabeth; she had been on her way to the library to see if, as the servants had whispered, Mr Darcy was closeted with her father. Her face blanched when she saw him exit that very room in confirmation of the fact.

'Miss Elizabeth,' he said gently, bowing, 'how do you do?'

'Mr Darcy… I thought you had returned to Netherfield.'

'I had, but I found that I had business with your father and returned.'

She blinked in confusion. 'What business could you have with my father?' He motioned for her walk into the evening sitting room, currently empty due to the hour.

'I was taken aback by your accusation this morning, Miss Bennet. You cannot know how your words wounded me.'

Elizabeth blushed, ashamed of her rash behaviour earlier. He had never given her cause to think that he was anything but genuine in the affection he was beginning to show her; rather, she was starting to realise that her own feelings were what frightened her. To go so quickly from hating the man to liking him in an almost inappropriate manner made her nervous, and she had taken her insecurity out on him.

She was about to open her mouth to apologise when he continued. 'The truth is, since almost the beginning of our acquaintance, I have come to feel for you a passionate admiration and regard that despite all my struggles has overcome every objection.' He took her hand and kissed it, feeling suddenly too shy to look into her shocked eyes. 'I know that you have not had much time to think of me as anything other than your enemy, so I shall not make you an offer today. But I would like you to know that I have spoken to your father of my intentions and he has given me permission to try to win your heart as best I can.'

At first Elizabeth felt embarrassment at such an effusion of feeling from Darcy. Then she realised his reason for being at Longbourn; without speaking to her, learning her feelings on the subject, even seeing if she was agreeable to the notion, he had gone directly to her father and put her in the rather awkward position of knowing that there were now expectations, and that he would be making her an offer of marriage in the foreseeable future. Anger over this affront began to set in.

'Well, how very kind of you both to decide this for me. I suppose my approval is not required for this transaction,' she stated angrily, fine eyes blazing. 'How dare you go to my father before seeking my consent! Insufferable presumption!' Darcy, rather than daunted by her reproof, felt a most untimely arousal grip him at the sight of her impassioned countenance. He knew that she was furious, but he couldn't help himself.

'God, you're beautiful when you're angry.' The words fell from his lips before he could stop them. Upon realizing his folly, a deep crimson covered his cheeks. Elizabeth stood stunned for a moment, and then began to laugh. Now Darcy was in a quandary, because it turned out that her mirthful face was comparable in beauty to her wrathful face, and he could not deny that the implications were probably more favourable. Such an appealing sight was threatening his self-control.

'Forgive me, Mr Darcy,' Elizabeth gasped as she sought her breath, 'but I had not expected such trite flattery from a gentleman such as you.'

He smiled bashfully. 'Perhaps I spoke thoughtlessly, but the sentiment is accurate. I will admit, though, that there is a lovelier sight: your smile.' Elizabeth knew not what to say; he had disarmed her completely. Taking her silence as encouragement, he stepped closer. 'Miss Bennet, I apologise for my presumption, but I wanted to make it very clear to you that I am sincere in my attentions to you. I am now honour-bound to make you an offer of marriage. Does this calm your fears about my intentions?' She nodded, still speechless. 'Have I regained your permission to call on you?'

'Yes sir. Thank you for asking for it.' Darcy placed his finger under her chin and made her look him in the eye.

'I would not do anything without your approval, madam.' With that, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. 'Until tomorrow,' he whispered in her ear, 'goodbye.'

Elizabeth touched her hand to her cheek, the skin still blazing from the touch of Darcy's lips. A strange warmth coursed through her body, accompanied by the even stranger feeling of… _desire_. It took all her strength to keep from calling out to him and asking for more. Instead, she stared after him mutely, lips parted, eyes alight with passion.

Darcy seemed to feel her eyes burning a hole through him, for he turned around before reaching the door and met her gaze. They stared at each other for a long moment, and at its end, they were somehow in each other's arms, so close that their trembling breaths mingled as one. Darcy gently leaned in, kissing her hair, her forehead, the tip of her nose; at last, in what seemed like slow motion, he brushed his lips against hers, careful to keep only the briefest and lightest of contact.

He tenderly caressed her cheek, his eyes still glowing with warmth. 'I love you,' he murmured as she turned to nuzzle his hand. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. 'Shh... allow me to have said it and let us leave it at that today.' With infinite tenderness, he took her hand and left a chaste kiss on her palm. 'Good day Elizabeth.' This time he departed, leaving Elizabeth with a dreamy smile and wanting… more.


	6. Chapter 6

'He loves me.' Elizabeth sat on her bed, still stunned by Darcy's declaration from several minutes before. 'I can't believe it. He loves me.'

'Who loves you, Lizzy?' The sound of Jane's soft voice from the doorway startled her out of her reverie.

'Jane! What are you doing here? I thought you would be with Mr Bingley.'

'I was, but you seemed upset when you came upstairs, and I wanted to see what was wrong.' Elizabeth extended her arms to Jane, who sat next to her and embraced her.

'Oh Jane… I don't know what to do. I have been speaking with Mr Darcy again; he returned from Netherfield to speak with Papa. He said that he intends to ask for my hand, and that he loves me, and always has loved me. And Jane… I am afraid of shocking you… he kissed me! Worse, I cannot say that I did not enjoy it, even invited it! What can it mean?'

'I suppose this means that you do not hate him,' Jane teased, relieving some of Elizabeth's tension.

'No, I cannot say that I do,' Elizabeth replied with a laugh. 'Though I cannot say how I _do_ feel about him. It's all so confusing! For so many months I have hated him and been convinced that he hates me; now I suddenly learn that he has always loved me, and that my hatred was entirely ill-founded. What am I supposed to think? How am I supposed to feel about this?'

Jane hugged her sister tightly. 'I cannot tell you that, Lizzy. But I can tell you that I have been so happy since finding Charles again, and I cannot imagine anything more wonderful than being in love, and having that love requited. I know you are confused, Lizzy, but perhaps if you gave Mr Darcy a chance, he could make you very happy. He is a good man.'

Elizabeth smiled warmly at Jane, thankful for her council and soothing presence. 'And you have always seen that. How could I have been so blind? I have treated him so ill, I don't understand how he can love me.'

'You are being too hard on yourself. Any admiration of you is perfectly natural, for you are such a dear, amiable person. Mr Darcy is a very clever man to love you.'

'Jane, you are far too good. Thank you for speaking with me, I feel much better. Now go back to Mr Bingley, I am sure he misses you fiercely by now.'

'And you are better now?'

'Of course. Go.' With a squeeze of her hand, Jane left Elizabeth to her solitary reflections, most of which related to the feel of a certain gentleman's warm lips upon her own.

**********

For the second time that day, Darcy could be heard whistling at Netherfield; he was more than satisfied by his afternoon's accomplishments, particularly the part where Elizabeth had allowed him to kiss her. She had wanted his kiss, he was sure of it. The thought brought him no little pleasure, for it meant that her opinion of him was definitely improving. It could not be long before he could propose and whisk her off to Pemberley where she belonged.

'Mr Darcy, sir,' Fosset called out to him. 'The post has arrived. This is for you.' Darcy thanked the man and took the letter; it was from his cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam.

_20 February_

_Matlock_

_Darcy,_

_As I am sure you know, in a few weeks' time we are to visit Lady Catherine and Anne. I expected to hear from you sooner, but as you do not seem to be of a writing disposition, I am instead writing to [b]you[/b] to confirm our arrangements. What date shall we meet in London before proceeding to Kent? How long do you wish to stay? I await your information so I can tell my commanding officer._

_Your devoted cousin,_

_Richard Fitzwilliam_

Darcy groaned; he had completely forgotten about writing to Fitzwilliam in all the tumult of returning to Hertfordshire. Well, Fitzwilliam would have to remain in suspense a bit longer. Their travel plans would be based entirely on what occurred with Elizabeth. He would stay by her side as long as would be necessary to win her hand; Aunt Catherine could wait.

**********

'Are you certain, Jane? I will not leave you if you need me.'

'Yes, completely certain, Lizzy. You promised Charlotte that you would visit her before Charles returned, and besides, I know you are going a bit mad with Mama and the preparations and everything. It will be good for you,' Jane insisted.

'Very well. But I will not stay the full six weeks like we originally planned. At most I will stay a month.' Elizabeth was relieved to have Jane's permission and encouragement to travel into Kent to visit Charlotte. Though seeing Mr Collins was an unsavoury aspect of the trip, she was looking forward to seeing her friend, getting away from her mother (as Jane had so astutely pointed out), and, truth be told, relieved to have some space between herself and Darcy. She needed time alone to think about what he was to her, but she knew that with the recent developments, he would probably try to be constantly with her, distracting her with his proximity and perhaps even- shockingly- trying to tempt her with more intoxicating kisses. It was for the best that she would be leaving in a fortnight.

True to her suspicions, Darcy returned with Bingley the next day and happily accepted his role as co-chaperone with her when Jane and Bingley wanted to take a turn about the garden. Almost immediately, Elizabeth broke her news.

'I shall be going away soon,' she declared, surprised by how disappointed she sounded. Darcy turned to her with a frown.

'Oh? I am sorry to hear it,' he replied. This would not help his plan at all! 'Where will you be going?'

'In December I promised Mrs Collins that I would accompany her father and sister to Hunsford when they went to visit her. We leave in just under a fortnight.' She ventured a glance at his countenance to see how he was bearing the information, and was taken aback by the bright smile on it.

'Why, that is wonderful! I am to go to Rosings myself by Easter. I have it on good information that Rosings and the Hunsford parsonage are separated only by a lane!' he teased with a wink.

Elizabeth was not quite so pleased. 'Well, Easter is a long time away. I stay only a month, so I shall be nearly departing by then.' Her slightly frantic tone of voice, in her mind due to desperation over not having any freedom after all, to him sounded like her frustration at being separated.

'That can be easily remedied. I shall write to my cousin, with whom I will be traveling, and tell him to prepare to go in just over a fortnight. We may have to spend only a week apart!' Satisfied with his resourcefulness, Darcy joyfully kissed Elizabeth's hand, effectively silencing any further objections. Uncertain as she was, she _did_ know that she cared for him, and she could not bear to tell him that she did not _wish_ for him to follow her so quickly, particularly when he smiled so handsomely. She decided merely to hope that this cousin and travel companion would be delayed a little longer than Darcy hoped. _Besides, a week or two should give me sufficient time to discern my feelings, should it not?_

_**********_

_23 February  
Netherfield, Hertfordshire  
Fitzwilliam,  
I apologise for my neglect of you. You shall hear all about what- or rather, whom- has been distracting me in good time. Can you be ready to leave for Rosings in a fortnight or so? I know it is earlier than usual, but I do not intend to stay long past Easter. Write to me with the precise dates you will be able to come, and I shall inform Lady Catherine.  
Yours,  
F. Darcy_  
  
  
_26 February  
_____, _____shire  
Darcy,  
I am quite surprised by your application. I had never imagined you to be so eager to see Aunt Catherine. Or perhaps it is Cousin Anne who draws you to Kent. Could our aunt's designs be close to coming to fruition? I am a-twitter with anticipation to discover your secret. I am sorry to inform you, however, that I cannot depart for London so soon. My duties require my presence for closer to three weeks. Shall we meet at your townhouse on 19 March, morning, to be in Kent that afternoon, and depart the week after Easter? I apologise that I cannot be more at your leisure, but alas, this is a busy time for His Majesty's Army.  
Yours,  
R. Fitzwilliam_  
  
_1 March_

_Netherfield, Hertfordshire_  
Very well. I shall see you on 19 March. We leave no later than noon.  
Darcy

  
  
_1 March  
Netherfield, Hertfordshire  
Dear Aunt Catherine,  
If it is agreeable to you, Colonel Fitzwilliam and I shall be visiting Rosings earlier this year. We intend to arrive the afternoon of 19 March and leave the week after Easter. We are, as ever, eager to see you and dear Anne. Do send her our regards.  
Yours, etc.  
F. Darcy_  
  
  
_3 March_  
Rosings Park  
My dear nephew,  
How very kind of you and the dear colonel to visit us so soon, as we had not expected you until near Easter. But I am most vexed by your declaration that you will only stay until the beginning of April! I hope the entertainments of Rosings will induce you to extend your visit to a month complete. Anne of course shares my sentiments, and is most eager to see you especially. I also hope you will show her particular kindness whilst you are here; you know it was the dearest wish of your mother as well as hers that you form a special attachment between you. I would be so pleased if we could formalise everything during this visit. We await you impatiently!  
Your loving aunt,  
Lady Catherine de Bourgh

**********

Elizabeth and the Lucases left Hertfordshire without much ado; ten days of foul weather had prohibited much intercourse between Netherfield and Longbourn, but the two days preceding the departure restored the roads to navigable conditions and allowed for Darcy to say goodbye to Elizabeth. Her mind wandered as the carriage took them to London, where they were to spend a night with the Gardiners before continuing into Kent.

_'I have been sorely disappointed not to have had a chance to spend much time with you, Miss Bennet. This abominable weather has driven me nearly mad,' Darcy confessed when they could at last walk outside. 'Not even Mrs Westling could help me, for her boys have all come down with terrible colds, and she has been tending to them all week.'_

_Elizabeth shared his sentiment to an extent; when he and Mr Bingley had managed to get the carriage down the icy road to Longbourn, they had all been forced to stay indoors with Mrs Bennet, Kitty, and Lydia screeching about one thing or another, and Mary playing the pianoforte with her usual lack of taste. Elizabeth was mortified that they were thus exposed so frequently and in so concentrated of doses. Darcy kept his equanimity tolerably well but could not hold back every cringe the family incited. Both were very relieved to escape the crowded drawing room._

_'I was afraid the roads would be impassible; thankfully we will be able to leave tomorrow as planned.' Darcy's countenance turned more serious, as their separation was not a pleasant notion for him. He would not be able to follow her for nearly ten days._

_'I shall miss you,' he stated quietly._

Her reflections bade her sigh, as she realised that she might miss him as well.

**********

A pleasant evening was spent with the Gardiners in London, including the delights of a play and a surprise for Elizabeth: an invitation to accompany her uncle and aunt in a tour of pleasure which they proposed taking in the summer, after Jane's wedding.

'We have not quite determined how far it shall carry us,' said Mrs Gardiner, 'but perhaps to the Lakes.' No scheme could have been more agreeable to Elizabeth, happy for anything that would give her a respite from a Longbourn without Jane, and her acceptance of the invitation was most ready and grateful. Not giving thought to the possibility that she may herself be spoken-for by that time, Elizabeth left London the next morning to continue on to Kent with this happy information.

When they left the high-road for the lane to Hunsford, every eye was in search of the Parsonage, and every turning expected to bring it in view. The palings of Rosings Park was their boundary on one side. Elizabeth smiled at the recollection of all that she had heard of its inhabitants.

At length the Parsonage was discernible. The garden sloping to the road, the house standing in it, the green pales and the laurel hedge, everything declared that they were arriving. Mr Collins and Charlotte appeared at the door, and the carriage stopped at a small gate, which led by a short gravel walk to the house, amidst the nods and smiles of the whole party. In a moment they were all out of the chaise, rejoicing at the sight of each other. Mrs Collins welcomed her friend with the liveliest pleasure, and Elizabeth was more and more satisfied with coming, when she found herself so affectionately received.

She saw instantly that her cousin's manners were not altered by his marriage; his formal civility was just what it had been, and he detained her some minutes at the gate to hear and satisfy his enquiries after all her family. They were then, with no other delay than his pointing out the neatness of the entrance, taken into the house; and as soon as they were in the parlour, he welcomed them a second time with ostentatious formality to his humble abode, and punctually repeated all his wife's offers of refreshment.

Elizabeth could only roll her eyes at Mr Collins' attempts to make her realise her error in refusing him. Charlotte seemed not to notice his absurdities, but then, Elizabeth figured, to keep from going mad she had probably learned to simply ignore them. If Elizabeth was surprised that Charlotte could maintain a cheerful air after so many months with her ridiculous husband, she was not so surprised at Charlotte's confession that she encouraged Mr Collins in all activities that kept him from her company. 'So you see, often an entire day goes by where we have spent no more than a few minutes in each other's company. I find that I can bear the solitude quite cheerfully. I find myself… quite content with my situation, Lizzy.' Elizabeth merely smiled knowingly, unable to blame her friend for seeking this small solace in the life she had chosen.

It was not long before Elizabeth learned that they would soon have the privilege of meeting the infamous Lady Catherine de Bourgh herself, who was still in the country awaiting the annual Easter visit of her nephews, Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam. Elizabeth smiled to herself and blushed at the mention of Darcy, hoping no one would notice; Charlotte did, but misunderstood the grin as Elizabeth's anticipation of the follies sure to come.

'Yes, Miss Elizabeth, you will have the honour of seeing Lady Catherine de Bourgh on the ensuing Sunday at church, and I need not say you will be delighted with her. She is all affability and condescension, and I doubt not but you will be honoured with some portion of her notice when service is over. I have scarcely any hesitation in saying that she will include you and my sister Maria in every invitation with which she honours us during your stay here. Her behaviour to my dear Charlotte is charming. We dine at Rosings twice every week, and are never allowed to walk home. Her ladyship's carriage is regularly ordered for us. I _should_ say, one of her ladyship's carriages, for she has several.'

'Lady Catherine is a very respectable, sensible woman indeed,' added Charlotte, 'and a most attentive neighbour.' Elizabeth was sure she could discern a hint of irony in Charlotte's voice.

'Very true, my dear, that is exactly what I say. She is the sort of woman whom one cannot regard with too much deference.'

No one expected the visitors to have the honour of meeting Lady Catherine before Sunday at church. Fortune, however, was apparently favouring them more than expected; the next day Miss Anne de Bourgh drove by the parsonage with a personal invitation to dine at Rosings on the morrow; Maria nearly swooned. Elizabeth, though looking forward to the follies she would certainly witness, was a bit apprehensive about meeting Lady Catherine. She could not think of that lady without thinking again of her nephew, and thinking of her nephew made Elizabeth think of his intentions, and his impending arrival. It also made her think of his kiss, and it appalled her to realise how much she wished for another. Now, rather than desiring his distance, she began to anticipate his coming with happiness.

Dinner at Rosings was all Elizabeth expected and more. Lady Catherine, supercilious, haughty and condescending, was just what she had supposed; Anne de Bourgh was a pale, sickly creature without much to say, and Elizabeth could not be jealous of her despite the knowledge that theoretically they were rivals for Darcy. He had made it perfectly clear where his affections lay, and if she were more like Caroline Bingley, she would admit that Anne was certainly no competition.

Rather than feeling arrogant about her superiority, however, she took a certain comfort from it, that the man who had chosen her was willing and able to look beyond the financial advantages and disadvantages of marriage to Anne versus Elizabeth to find a companion he could respect, admire, and love. She knew this was rare, particularly with those of his class, and her feelings towards him warmed further once she came to this realization. She would not call it love, but she was no longer closed off to the notion that love for him may be in her future.

For a week and a half, Elizabeth escaped Mr Collins' absurdities by wandering the beautiful grounds around Rosings. Though still cold, spring was definitely in the air, and Elizabeth enjoyed spending times of solitary reflection in the crisp air and cool sunshine. She often reread Darcy's letter, which she had brought with her almost unconsciously. Her anticipation grew daily, coming to a height when, during tea at Rosings, Lady Catherine revealed that her beloved nephews would be arriving by mid-afternoon the next day. She had no hope of seeing Darcy the day he came, but surely he would call on her the day after, and in that meeting she would try to make him understand the material change that her sentiments had undergone.

**********

'So,' Colonel Fitzwilliam began as he and Darcy boarded the carriage that would take them to Rosings, 'you wanted to move our visit forward to spend more time with this Miss Elizabeth Bennet, who caused your distraction whilst in Hertfordshire, is currently in Kent visiting her cousins, and yet is only a friend. Why do I find this highly implausible?'

'She is only a friend. I wish to spend more time with her because she happens to be an excellent conversationalist, sharp wit, and delightful musician,' Darcy replied coolly.

'Mm hmm… but she is unfortunately plain to the point of deformity?' Fitzwilliam pressed.

'If you must know, she is one of most handsome women of my acquaintance. Her eyes are particularly fine,' his cousin countered, affronted.

'So she is beautiful, intelligent, accomplished… now I understand why you are just friends,' Fitzwilliam mocked sarcastically. 'Well, if you do not want her, I'll have her for myself, provided she is as you claim. I'm beginning to think that no such woman exists, but if she does, I certainly have more right to her than you, for I am over two years older.' Darcy rolled his eyes.

'I'm afraid she does not possess the main attribute you most require: a substantial dowry. That is, unless you think 50 pounds per annum would sufficiently support your needs.'

Fitzwilliam punched his chest as if he had been struck. 'You cut me to the quick, Darcy. I am appalled that you think me so mercenary.'

'But you are more appalled by the small sum Elizabeth would provide,' Darcy correctly pointed out.

Fitzwilliam chose not to dwell on this but raised his eyebrow for another reason. 'Oh, she is Elizabeth now? You must be great friends indeed.' Darcy only glared at his cousin and let the matter drop. His interest would become evident soon enough; there was no need to furnish his cousin with further ammunition for teasing any earlier.

**********

Darcy's arrival was soon known at the Parsonage, for Mr Collins was walking the whole morning within view of the lodges opening into Hunsford Lane, in order to have the earliest assurance of it; and after making his bow as the carriage turned into the park, hurried home with the great intelligence. To the great surprise of all the party, when Mr Collins returned, the gentlemen were close behind him.

Charlotte had seen them, from her husband's room, crossing the road, and immediately running into the other, told the girls what an honour they might expect, adding, 'I may thank you, Eliza, for this piece of civility. Mr Darcy would never have come so soon to wait upon me.' Elizabeth demurely shook her head in disagreement, but she suspected that Charlotte spoke the truth. Such a striking civility as Mr Darcy's, in coming to them on the very day of his arrival at Rosings- for he had reached it only just in time for lunch- had to be a strong sign of his continued interest in her. Rather than feeling the discomfort that had marked her earlier observations of his attentions to her, this time she felt only contentment.

The arrival of the gentlemen was announced by the door-bell, and shortly afterwards they entered the room. Almost from the instant he walked in, Darcy's eyes were riveted to Elizabeth. When she smiled warmly at him, his breath was stolen away. He smiled back, not bothering to say or do anything, such as actually enter the room or allow Mr Collins or Colonel Fitzwilliam to enter it either. Discreet coughs were not enough to catch his attention, so at last the colonel gave him a light shove to get him through the door. Embarrassed, Darcy cleared his throat and straightened his jacket, then headed directly towards Elizabeth with his hand outstretched.

'Miss Bennet,' he began, kissing her fingers, 'It seems too long since last I saw you. How do you like Kent?'

'Very much, I thank you Mr Darcy. I am glad to see you.' A dumb grin took hold of his face and he just stared at her.

'Darcy, will you not do me the honour of introducing me to your friend?' Fitzwilliam reminded him.

'Oh, of course. Miss Bennet, this is my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam. Fitzwilliam, this is Miss Elizabeth Bennet, of Hertfordshire.' Fitzwilliam bowed gallantly and immediately entered into conversation directly with the readiness and ease of a well-bred man, and talked very pleasantly. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Darcy's expression grew darker the longer he monopolised Elizabeth's attention.

_Oh, this will be fun_ , he thought to himself, preparing to do a bit of mischief at Darcy's expense. It was obvious from Elizabeth's reaction to Darcy's entrance that she was far from indifferent to him, and so would not be swayed by a bit of harmless flirting on the colonel's part; Darcy, on the other hand, would be driven mad, and there was nothing so amusing, in Fitzwilliam's opinion, as a vexed Darcy.

'Miss Bennet, I have heard much about your musical talents. I do hope you will provide us with some music when we are at Rosings together. Darcy has gone on and on about what a pleasure it is to see you perform.' Darcy shot his cousin a dark look.

'Has he indeed? Well, I must ask you not to set your expectations so high; I play only a little, and very ill indeed. Mr Darcy exaggerates, I'm sure.'

Darcy took the chance to jump in. 'Miss Bennet, you are too modest. You know my opinion of you could not be higher.' His meaningful glance made her blush and drop her eyes. _Excellent_ , thought Fitzwilliam. _This will be easier than I ever expected_.

Soon after this exchange, the gentlemen took their leave, but not before requesting everyone's presence at Rosings for tea the next afternoon. Lady Catherine had not actually issued any invitation, but Darcy could not resist guaranteeing himself Elizabeth's company. Upon his return to Rosings, he simply made it seem as though it had been his aunt's idea, and she was satisfied.

The invitation was accepted of course, and at a proper hour they joined the party in Lady Catherine's drawing room. Her ladyship received them civilly, but it was plain that their company was by no means so acceptable as when she could get nobody else; and she was, in fact, almost engrossed by her nephews, speaking to them, especially to Darcy, much more than to any other person in the room.

Colonel Fitzwilliam seemed really glad to see them; anything was a welcome relief to him at Rosings, and the opportunity to torment Darcy by flirting with Elizabeth just added appeal to the already pleasant pastime of speaking with her. He now seated himself by her, and talked so agreeably of Kent and Hertfordshire, of traveling and staying at home, of new books and music, that Elizabeth had never been half so well entertained in that room before; and they conversed with so much spirit and flow, as to draw the attention of Mr Darcy almost immediately. He endeavoured to join their conversation whenever possible, but Fitzwilliam was intent on dominating.

Elizabeth watched their struggle with some amusement, but when she noticed Darcy becoming more withdrawn, she turned fully in his direction. 'Mr Darcy, I hope you left Mrs Westling well.'

He smiled gratefully at her effort to speak with him. 'She was very well, thank you, and sends her regards to you. I believe she has been busy helping your sister suggest improvements to Netherfield.'

'I look forward to seeing her again. Will she and her family remain at Netherfield until the wedding?'

'Yes, and then go into town for a month before returning to the north with me. We will be spending July at Pemberley; Bingley said he and your sister may join us after their tour of the continent.'

'I shall be going away in July myself. My aunt and uncle Gardiner are taking me on a tour of the Lake country with them.'

Darcy's face fell; he was trying to find a subtle way to suggest that she join her sister in Derbyshire, but this information dashed his hopes. 'The Lake country is beautiful indeed,' was all he could find to say. No more conversation could then be had; Lady Catherine noticed Elizabeth's monopoly over her nephews and put a stop to it by inquiring into their discussion.

'What is that you are saying, Darcy? What is it you are talking of? What are you telling Miss Bennet? Let me hear what it is.'

Darcy rolled his eyes. 'We are speaking of travel, madam,' said he, when no longer able to avoid a reply.

'Of travel! Then pray speak aloud. It is of all subjects my delight. I must have my share in the conversation, if you are speaking of travel. There are few people in England, I suppose, who have more true enjoyment of discovering new places than myself, or a better natural taste for choosing the most beautiful destinations. If her health had allowed her the time to travel, Anne should have seen all the beauties of England. Alas, we have been unable to stray far from Rosings, or Bath for the waters, except to visit Pemberley, of course.' Lady Catherine looked slyly at Darcy, then Anne, at this comment; he merely looked away, while she just looked bored.

'Miss Bennet, shall we have some music?' Fitzwilliam asked, growing bored with his aunt already. She sat down directly to the instrument and he drew a chair near her, much to Darcy's dismay. Lady Catherine listened to half a song, and then talked to her other nephew till the latter walked away from her and moving with his usual deliberation towards the piano forte, stationed himself so as to command a full view of the fair performer's countenance.

Elizabeth saw what he was doing, and at the first convenient pause, turned to him with an arch smile, and said, 'You mean to frighten me, Mr Darcy, by coming in all this state to hear me? But I will not be alarmed. There is a stubbornness about me that never can bear to be frightened at the will of others. My courage always rises with every attempt to intimidate me.'

Darcy shook his head and chuckled. 'You take great delight in teasing me Miss Bennet. But it is I who will not be intimidated by you. You shall not provoke me into teasing you back.'

'That is unfortunate; I do so enjoy crossing swords with you.' Shocked at herself for making such a provocative statement, Elizabeth turned her eyes back to her music, feeling the crimson once more coming into her cheeks. _What is wrong with me, that I cannot be in this man's presence for a minute without blushing?_

Darcy raised his eyebrows but he was not displeased. 'I would by no means suspend any pleasure of yours. I shall then say, in retaliation, that you could not really believe me to entertain any design of alarming you; I have had the pleasure of your acquaintance long enough to know, that you find great enjoyment in occasionally professing opinions which in fact are not your own.'

Elizabeth laughed heartily at this picture of herself, and said to Colonel Fitzwilliam, 'Your cousin will give you a very pretty notion of me and teach you not to believe a word I say. I am particularly unlucky in meeting with a person so well able to expose my real character, in a part of the world where I had hoped to pass myself off with some degree of credit. Indeed, Mr Darcy, it is very ungenerous in you to mention all that you knew to my disadvantage in Hertfordshire.'

'You misunderstand me madam. I would not dare present you in anything but a favourable light; it would be near blasphemous to do so.' Fitzwilliam smirked at such blatant flattery and flirting; Elizabeth's face grew redder; Darcy leaned on the piano with a smug grin. 'Well? Have you no rebuttal?'

'Why should I try to deny such an assertion? No lady will ever reject such pretty words,' Elizabeth replied calmly, finishing the piece of music.

'You will never play really well, Miss Bennet, unless you practice more,' Lady Catherine interrupted. 'And though Mrs Collins has no instrument, you are very welcome to come to Rosings every day and play on the piano forte in Mrs Jenkinson's room. She would be in nobody's way, you know, in that part of the house.' Darcy looked a little ashamed of his aunt's ill breeding and made no answer; not that it was required, for Lady Catherine seldom required another participant in conversation. The rest of the party allowed her to dominate until it was time for Mr and Mrs Collins and their guests to depart.


	7. Chapter 7

For the inhabitants of Hunsford parsonage, the remaining week and a half until Easter was spent in constant company of at least one member of the Rosings party, particularly Darcy and Fitzwilliam. They called at various times of the morning, sometimes only Darcy, sometimes both together, and now and then accompanied by their aunt.

Strangely enough, Fitzwilliam never called on his own. When she noticed Darcy with his hair still wet, frantically arranging his collar and cravat as they approached the parsonage, Elizabeth came to the conclusion that Darcy always insisted on accompanying him, sometimes even if he was not yet presentable. Judging from the cold glares he bestowed upon his cousin, she figured that jealousy was a likely motivation for these spontaneous visits, though she could not think why; she had endeavoured, with every action, to make her affection for him known, and he seemed to have understood her message by bestowing upon her those little attentions which imply more than just friendship.

The morning before Easter, Elizabeth was meditating on Darcy's strange behaviour during her morning walk when she was interrupted by a, 'Miss Bennet!'

Elizabeth spun around to the voice that called out to her. 'Colonel Fitzwilliam!' The colonel tipped his hat in greeting. He was alone, having finally escaped Darcy when he promised not to call at the parsonage without him. 'I did not know before that you ever walked this way.'

'I have been making the tour of the Park,' he replied and offered his arm, 'as I generally do every year, and intend to close it with a call at the Parsonage. Are you going much farther?'

'No, I should have turned in a moment.' And accordingly she did turn, and they walked towards the Parsonage together. A few minutes of companionable silence passed before Colonel Fitzwilliam spoke again.

'I understand that you will be leaving us in a week. I hope you know that you will be terribly missed.' Elizabeth blushed slightly, embarrassed by Fitzwilliam's teasing her about his cousin. 'But fortunately, we depart only two or three days after you, and I am certain that a happy reunion will then be in store.'

'I'm quite sure I don't know what you mean,' she replied uncomfortably.

'I think you do… but I shall not press you further. I will only say that I look forward to meeting you again on more intimate- or perhaps I should say, familial- terms.' Elizabeth looked up at him, wide-eyed over his presumption; he only winked in return. It was at this precise moment that Mr Darcy, having obviously exerted himself to set out after his cousin quickly, encountered them, and the sight of Elizabeth blushing whilst his cousin winked at her did not improve Darcy's already somewhat irritable attitude towards him.

'Ah, Darcy!' the colonel exclaimed. 'We were just speaking of you.' Elizabeth's blush deepened even further; Darcy scowled.

'I seriously doubt that,' he muttered through clenched teeth.

Fitzwilliam desperately held in his laughter. 'I promise you it is the truth. Just ask Miss Bennet.' Darcy saw Elizabeth's mortification and could barely restrain his anger.

'That will do Fitzwilliam,' he stated imperiously. 'Do you not have a tour of the park to finish? I will escort Miss Bennet to the Parsonage. She is obviously unwell.'

Elizabeth smiled up at him gratefully. 'I do have a slight headache. Perhaps I have walked too far today.' Darcy offered his arm, and she disengaged herself from the colonel to take it. 'Colonel Fitzwilliam,' she said with a curtsy.

Fitzwilliam bowed, feeling somewhat guilty to have caused her discomfort. 'Forgive me Miss Bennet, it was not my intention to distress you. I hope we are still friends.' Elizabeth shook his proffered hand with a forgiving grin, and he bid them adieu. Darcy scowled after him and protectively shepherded Elizabeth in the direction of the parsonage. Eager to be alone with him and away from Mr Collins, Elizabeth decided to change their path.

'Mr Darcy, I am quite well. It is such a beautiful day, why do we not walk a while longer?' Darcy acquiesced and led her to a pretty little clearing at the edge of the grove. Elizabeth turned her face to the sun and closed her eyes, smiling. Darcy took in the lovely sight, understanding his cousin's affection for her, but unable to bear the thought of her being with anyone else. Something had to be done.

'Miss Bennet, I apologise if my cousin has been paying you undue attentions. He is quite the flirt and seems to have no care for your sensibilities.' Elizabeth rolled her eyes; where did he get these ridiculous notions? She had a feeling his observations were more tainted by jealousy than he would ever admit. 'I feel that the best way to put a stop to this is to formalise what has been left implicit for far too long. Elizabeth, will you marry me?'

Elizabeth resisted the urge to snort, and instead just eyed him with a look he knew only too well meant trouble. 'Do you mean to tell me that you are proposing to stop your cousin's flirtation?' she asked with a touch of indignation. Had she been less familiar with his mind and character, she would have been far more affronted. As it was, she decided only to teach him a lesson in how to propose to a lady properly.

'No, of course not!' he spluttered, realizing the blunder of his words. 'You know that I have been wanting to make you an offer for quite some time!'

'But you have now been prompted, not by your assurance of my feelings for you or by your uncontainable passion for me, but rather, by jealousy over what you perceive as your cousin's overly familiar manner with me,' she said accusingly, crossing her arms in a combative stance.

Darcy looked at her with desperation. 'No, that isn't it at all. That is, I cannot deny that being able to claim you was an added inducement, but it was hardly the most compelling.'

Her eyes blazed in challenge. 'Claim me?! Is that what you want? To claim me?'

Now Darcy looked utterly frightened. 'Metaphorically, of course,' he squeaked. 'I would never presume to treat you like property; you know I love you too dearly for that.' Elizabeth softened a bit at this admission, and Darcy took full advantage of it. 'I simply meant that to keep myself from running my cousin through the next time he looks at you, I have to know that your heart belongs only to me.' She now found herself entirely melted.

'You are quite adept at removing yourself from a precarious situation Mr Darcy,' she teased. 'Consider yourself forgiven for your hideous blunder. However,' she continued pointing her finger sharply at him, 'I must warn you to take greater care in the future. I may not always be so forgiving.' In reply, Darcy did something that was quite unexpected, even to himself: he stared at her finger for a short while, then, suddenly, claimed it between his teeth.

'Did no one ever tell you that it is rude to point, Miss Bennet?' he said with his teeth still lightly clenched around her finger. Elizabeth, who was at first shocked and not a little aroused, began to laugh.

'I'm sure I was told something of the sort, but never accompanied by such a convincing deterrent!' Darcy took her finger out of his mouth and placed a tiny kiss upon it but did not release her hand. His eyes quickly lost their playful glint in favour of a look of hunger and desire that abruptly left Elizabeth breathless. They stared at each other, Darcy coming closer and closer until he was a mere inch or two from her face. Elizabeth closed her eyes and tried unsuccessfully to contain the sigh that was at her lips; this only further enticed him. Nothing could have kept them from crushing together with explosive passion.

'Elizabeth,' he breathed against her mouth. Elizabeth found herself pulling him closer, holding to him as if her life depended on it. She could not explain this sudden need for him, or the fire that raged in her soul; she just knew that she wanted him, wanted to feel his body pressed against hers, wanted him to kiss her and touch her in more ways than she could begin to imagine. Soon, the force of her desire began to frighten her, and when Darcy began moving his hands from the relatively respectable position on her back to the decidedly less respectable position just under her breasts, she pulled away violently with embarrassment.

'Mr Darcy, please… if anyone should see us…' Darcy stepped closer, circling her as if she were his prey, his hand lightly passing over her waist.

'I am tempted to wish for it, despite the fact that your father could shoot me right now; if we were caught, we may be forced to marry immediately, and there is nothing I would like better,' he whispered against her ear. Elizabeth's eyelids fluttered with the feeling of his warm breath on her skin. 'Of course,' he continued, again standing in front of her and caressing her neck, 'I also do not wish it, for I would be loath to be interrupted in our…' he paused, moving closer, speaking practically against her lips, 'private council.'

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck, claiming his mouth with her own. His hands began to wander once more, and this time Elizabeth had no intention of preventing them. 'I do not think we shall be interrupted here,' she gasped as he shifted his attention to her throat. 'I have spent much solitary time here, and no one has ever come upon me.'

Darcy stored this information for later use, in addition to taking advantage of it immediately. 'It is unwise to tell me this if you do not wish to be dragged here daily for the remainder of your stay,' he teased.

'Perhaps that is exactly what I wish,' she whispered seductively before pulling his face to hers again.

He moaned his approval of her forwardness. 'God, how I love you… how I desire you!' It seemed contradictory, then, that he pulled away from her at that moment. 'I know that I behaved rather stupidly just now. Could we put that down to a momentary lapse of sense? Fleeting madness because of my passionate regard for you? Envy of my cousin's superior manners?'

'Is that what you call it?' she asked, an eyebrow raised. He kissed her hand, his face showing his contrition.

'Please, my love… be my wife.'

Elizabeth could no longer keep from smiling. 'I suppose since you asked so nicely… yes, I shall.'

The happiness which this reply produced, was such as Darcy had probably never felt before; and he expressed himself on the occasion as sensibly and as warmly as a man violently in love can be supposed to do. This meant, of course, that he resumed the activities in which they had been partaking just moments before, and Elizabeth was not inclined to object. It was only when Darcy sensed his control completely slipping away that he managed to come up for air and distance himself from Elizabeth lest he push things too far.

'You know not how happy you have made me, Elizabeth,' he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers.

'Why do you love me?' she asked, suddenly serious. 'My behaviour to _you_ was at least always bordering on the uncivil, and I never spoke to you without rather wishing to give you pain than not. Worst of all, I based everything on one remark you made before ever meeting me and the false accusations of a flattering liar. I was so blind.' Elizabeth turned away from him dejectedly, prompting him to pull her into his arms again.

'Elizabeth, dearest Elizabeth, do not speak so. My behaviour to you at the time was unpardonable; I cannot think of it without abhorrence. If I had treated you as I should have, you would have had no cause to give Wickham credence. As for your behaviour towards me… do not deceive yourself into thinking that your impertinence was in any way unpleasing, Lizzy,' he finished with a suggestive look.

She looked up at him and smiled widely. 'You called me Lizzy.' He took her hand and kissed it.

'Do you mind?'

She shook her head. 'I like it. Very much. But what shall I call you? Fitzwilliam seems so formal.'

'In all my dreams you have called me William,' he confessed with a blush, 'as only those closest to me have done.'

'I love you William,' she whispered, tilting her head up towards him. Darcy leaned in and captured her lips again.

'I love you Lizzy.'

After a few minutes longer of stolen time, the newly-betrothed couple walked leisurely back in the direction of the parsonage. It was decided that their engagement should remain unannounced until they could both speak with Mr Bennet. They parted at the gate with naught but a chaste kiss on her hand and a smouldering look; innocent to them, perhaps, but any witness to the scene could tell that something much more important was going on… and one did.

After parting with Elizabeth, Darcy could not bring himself to return to the stuffy confines of Rosings immediately; instead, he decided to wander about the park a bit more to enjoy the fresh air and think of his lady love. As such, he missed seeing the slightly rotund figure of Mr Collins huffing and puffing his way to the home of his noble patroness to impart the very important news of Mr Darcy's obvious attentions to Elizabeth.

Mr Collins, for his part, was certain that Lady Catherine would agree with him that this match, to which his cousin had the presumption to aspire, must never take place. This was not, of course, an act driven by wounded pride (for though Elizabeth had rejected him and would be elevating herself tremendously by marrying Mr Darcy, as a clergyman he could not but forgive her mercenary soul), but an act of pure concern for the welfare of Lady Catherine and all her family. She had to know the horror of what was happening right under her imperious nose and put a stop to it.

As one might assume, Lady Catherine was less than pleased with what her spiritual advisor had to impart. Had she been a lesser personage, one might have said that she flew into a violent rage; however, as violent rages were unbecoming of the titled class, it would be more correct to say that she became most vexed and resolved to rectify the unfavourable situation at once (whilst energetically rearranging a few of the cushions in her drawing room). As Darcy was nowhere to be found, she decided to start with the ungrateful little chit at the parsonage.

Elizabeth sat rereading Jane's old letters alone in the parlour, Charlotte and Maria having gone into the village for the afternoon. Her attention was suddenly drawn to the window by the sound of a carriage; she barely had a chance to stand and look out before the door was thrown open and her visitor entered. It was Lady Catherine de Bourgh. She entered the room with an air more than usually ungracious, made no other reply to Elizabeth's salutation than a slight inclination of the head, and sat down without saying a word. With no further ceremony, Lady Catherine spoke.

'You can be at no loss, Miss Bennet, to understand the reason of my coming hither. Your own heart, your own conscience, must tell you why I come.'

Elizabeth suspected that this impromptu visit had something to do with Lady Catherine's nephew, but she was not about to make things easier for the old crone. 'Indeed, you are mistaken, Madam. I have not been at all able to account for the honour of seeing you here if it is not to visit with Mr and Mrs Collins.'

'Miss Bennet,' replied her ladyship, in an angry tone, 'you ought to know, that I am not to be trifled with. But however insincere _you_ may choose to be, you shall not find _me_ so. My character has ever been celebrated for its sincerity and frankness, and in a cause of such moment as this, I shall certainly not depart from it. A report of a most alarming nature reached me half an hour ago. I was told that _you_ , Miss Elizabeth Bennet, have somehow insinuated yourself with my nephew, Mr Darcy, and have drawn him in with your arts and allurements! Though I would not injure him so much as to suppose the truth of it possible, I instantly resolved on making my sentiments known to you. You must know that any alliance between you and my nephew must be regarded as a highly reprehensible connection. He would be going against the wishes of his family, his friends, and if he knew what he was about, his own better judgment!'

Elizabeth's eyes grew wider with each word spoken. At last she could remain silent no longer. 'If I had drawn him in, surely I would be the last person to confess it, and such behaviour as this will never induce me to be explicit. You have insulted me in every possible method.'

'I will not be interrupted!' Lady Catherine thundered. 'Hear me in silence. There is another reason that you and my nephew cannot be joined. Mr Darcy is engaged to _my daughter_. Now what have you to say?'

'Only this; that if he is so, you can have no reason to suppose he will make an offer to me.'

Lady Catherine hesitated for a moment, and then replied, 'The engagement between them is of a peculiar kind. From their infancy, they have been intended for each other. It was the favourite wish of his mother, as well as of hers. While in their cradles, we planned the union: and now, at the moment when the wishes of both sisters would be accomplished in their marriage, to be prevented by a young woman of inferior birth, of no importance in the world, and wholly unallied to the family! Do you pay no regard to the wishes of his friends? To his tacit engagement with Miss De Bourgh? Are you lost to every feeling of propriety and delicacy? Have you not heard me say that from his earliest hours he was destined for his cousin?'

'Yes, and I had heard it before. But what is that to me? If there is no other objection to my marrying your nephew, I shall certainly not be kept from it by knowing that his mother and aunt wished him to marry Miss De Bourgh. You both did as much as you could in planning the marriage. Its completion depended on others. If Mr Darcy is neither by honour nor inclination confined to his cousin, why is not he to make another choice? And if I am that choice, why may not I accept him?'

'Because honour, decorum, prudence, nay, interest, forbid it. Yes, Miss Bennet, interest; for do not expect to be noticed by his family or friends, if you wilfully act against the inclinations of all. You will be censured, slighted, and despised, by everyone connected with him. Your alliance will be a disgrace; your name will never even be mentioned by any of us.'

'These are heavy misfortunes,' replied Elizabeth, 'but the wife of Mr Darcy must have such extraordinary sources of happiness necessarily attached to her situation, that she could, upon the whole, have no cause to repine.'

'Obstinate, headstrong girl! I am ashamed of you! Do you not see that my daughter and my nephew are formed for each other? They are descended, on the maternal side, from the same noble line; and, on the father's, from respectable, honourable, and ancient, though untitled, families. Their fortune on both sides is splendid. They are destined for each other by the voice of every member of their respective houses; and what is to divide them? The upstart pretensions of a young woman without family, connections, or fortune. Is this to be endured! But it must not, shall not be. If you were sensible of your own good, you would not wish to quit the sphere in which you have been brought up.'

'That is quite enough, madam!' came a deep voice from the doorway behind Lady Catherine. Elizabeth looked over to see Darcy standing there, happy to note that his icy glare was directed towards his aunt and not herself. 'Leave Miss Bennet in peace, Aunt. This is no concern of yours.'

'Darcy, do not be absurd! How can you defend this insolent creature? She is determined to ruin you and make you the contempt of the world! Are the shades of Pemberley to be thus polluted?'

'You will not refer to my future wife in such a disrespectful manner!' Darcy bellowed in reply. 'If you cannot treat her with the esteem she deserves, I must insist that you leave here at once.' Lady Catherine huffed and opened her mouth as if to say more but decided that his statements did not deserve a response. With only one more hateful look back at Elizabeth, she left the room and the house with her nose high in the air.

As soon as she was gone, Elizabeth collapsed onto the nearest settee and Darcy ran to her side. 'Are you well, my love? I am sorry, very sorry, that my aunt has caused you such pain. I only wish I had known her intention sooner, but it was only when I encountered Fitzwilliam on the lane that I discovered that she had come here.' Colonel Fitzwilliam, having overheard Lady Catherine's outburst before she set out for the parsonage, had left immediately to search for Darcy and inform him of Lady Catherine's intentions; Darcy had run the entire way back. Elizabeth's eyes were beginning to well with tears, but she tried to hide her distress by turning her face away. 'You are not well. Is there nothing you could take, to give you present relief? A glass of wine; shall I get you one?''

'No, I thank you, I am well. I only need you here to comfort me,' she insisted, but immediately hid her face in the folds of his jacket to hide her tears.

'Was she terrible to you, my dear? I shall never forgive myself for not returning to Rosings at once; I could have spared you this grief.' He tenderly kissed the top of her head and soothingly stroked her hair.

'She will never accept me,' Elizabeth murmured. 'She speaks the truth when she says that I will separate you from your family. Am I worth this division?'

Darcy forced her to look in his eyes before he spoke. 'You and your happiness are all that matter to me. My aunt would not accept any wife of mine, were she the lowliest chambermaid or the queen of England, who was not her daughter. She does not speak for me or the rest of my family; she may choose to shun you, but then I choose to shun her. If necessary, I will never speak another word to her.' With a whisper, he added, 'It is _you_ I need.'

Elizabeth, trembling with the relief his words provided, sank into his arms and kissed his hands over and over as if to cover him with the love she felt. 'I am glad you arrived when you did. I could not have withstood it much longer with any degree of politeness remaining.' Darcy embraced her tightly, glad that her humour was beginning to return. A bit more seriously, she continued, 'Thank you for defending me.'

'To my dying breath.' Unable to resist any longer, he pressed his lips against hers once more, tasting the salt of her tears upon her mouth and kissing it away. 'We cannot stay here,' he said between kisses. 'Would Mrs Collins mind if I sent a servant with an order to my valet to ready my things at once? I will not go back there.' Elizabeth asked the maid who had been serving herself and Maria to notify Darcy's valet as well as Colonel Fitzwilliam that he would be leaving as soon as his carriage was prepared.

'And what of me?' Elizabeth asked when the girl had gone. 'I cannot simply go with you.' Though he would have loved to share the enclosed space of the passenger box with her, he acknowledged the impropriety of such an arrangement.

'It is no hardship for me to ride to London, and you can go to Hertfordshire in my equipage.' She drooped slightly with disappointment.

'You will not accompany me then?'

'I must stop in London first to have the marriage papers drawn up before I go to your father again my love. I shall hold a pistol to my solicitor's head to speed him along and join you the next day, I swear.' Her laughter was followed by more kisses, which continued uninterrupted until Charlotte and Maria arrived from the village. Darcy and Elizabeth straightened themselves up as quickly as they could, but Charlotte at least could tell that they had probably not been chatting about the weather and the state of the roads.

Elizabeth wasted no time in telling Charlotte what had occurred, though with not quite as much richness of detail as her friend may have desired. She said only that there had been a disagreement with Lady Catherine and that she would be leaving as soon as her trunk was packed. Charlotte asked no questions, only went up with her personal maid to prepare Elizabeth's things. There was no time for Elizabeth and Darcy to be alone again, however, for soon after Charlotte had left, Colonel Fitzwilliam arrived.

'I have brought the carriage and our horses Darcy,' he exclaimed breathlessly without so much as a greeting. 'I ordered our things readied as soon as we parted. I hope Miss Bennet will not mind the company of one of Aunt Catherine's housemaids for the journey.' Elizabeth and Darcy smiled gratefully at the colonel, all of his teasing instantly forgiven in light of his foresight and generosity. 'We must leave soon if we are to reach town by nightfall.' Elizabeth hurried upstairs to help Charlotte, but found the trunk packed and ready to be brought down. Darcy's footmen had it loaded and ready to depart in minutes.

'Thank you, Charlotte,' Elizabeth said warmly, embracing her friend. 'I hope I have not caused turmoil in your own house because of my behaviour.'

'At times a little turmoil is good, Lizzy,' Charlotte assured her, 'for it keeps things from growing too dull. Besides, this may allow me the time to visit my mother sooner than I had anticipated.' With a chuckle, Elizabeth stepped into the carriage and waved goodbye until the turn of the road prevented her from seeing Mrs Collins anymore. Poor Charlotte! It was melancholy to leave her to such society! But she had chosen it with her eyes open; and though evidently regretting that her visitor was to go, she did not seem to ask for compassion. Her home and her housekeeping, her parish and her poultry, and all their dependent concerns, had not yet lost their charms.

Darcy and Fitzwilliam rode alongside the carriage, and the maid inside with her; she was a young woman, very pretty, who had not been long in Lady Catherine's employ. All her belongings had joined Elizabeth's, implying that she was fully aware that there would be nothing at Rosings for her if she returned but a good thrashing. From the way she surreptitiously glanced out the window to Colonel Fitzwilliam throughout the journey, however, Elizabeth had an uncomfortable feeling that her reasons for leaving had little to do with Lady Catherine's personality or compassion for Elizabeth's plight.

They did not bother to stop at Bromley to change horses, which slowed them a little, but they still reached the crossroads where the carriage would separate from the riders in good time. They pulled off the road at Darcy's order, and he dismounted to bid Elizabeth farewell.

'The maid is to go to Netherfield for now, along with my trunks; I have directed the coachman thither after leaving you at Longbourn. I will be there as soon as may be, tomorrow I hope.' He kissed her hand tenderly, the most he could do on an open road, nodded to the coachman, and sat on his horse in the same place until the carriage was but a tiny dot on the horizon


	8. Chapter 8

It was already dark when Elizabeth arrived at Longbourn, but her family were still sitting in the drawing room when the carriage pulled up. She stepped out calmly, not wanting to alarm anyone with her surprise appearance. Jane saw her first from the window and ran to the door to meet her.

'Lizzy! What are you doing here? Is something the matter? Whose carriage is that?'

'Jane, please, calm yourself. Nothing is the matter. I will explain later, upstairs.' Once her bags were removed and placed in the entryway, Elizabeth nodded to the coachman to continue on to Netherfield. Amidst the hubbub of her family rushing in around her, she managed to give a vague excuse of a change of plans and begged to retire with a promise of more details the next morning. Jane followed her up, eager to learn what had taken place. Elizabeth told her everything, from Mr Darcy's proposal to her arrival at home. Jane was shocked at Lady Catherine's cruelty and moved by his and Colonel Fitzwilliam's generosity. Mostly, though, she was glad that Elizabeth and Darcy had settled things between them.

'Nothing could give either Bingley or myself more delight. This news will bring nothing but joy at Netherfield.'

Elizabeth laughed at the thought of Miss Bingley feeling any joy over it at all. 'Perhaps not for everyone Jane,' she teased, 'but I believe that your excellent Mr Bingley and his excellent sister Mrs Westling will be content.' Much sisterly conversation ensued, until Jane could no longer stifle a yawn and bade Elizabeth goodnight. There was one last thing Elizabeth needed to do before she could sleep: speak to her father.

Mr Bennet was aware of Elizabeth's changed opinion of Darcy but did not know to what extent she had begun to favour him. She knew it would be better to inform him of the engagement herself before Darcy arrived. As she expected, he was still in his library, enjoying a late glass of port and a book. He answered her knock as if he had been expecting her, which was not a surprise; she was certain that he wanted an explanation for her sudden change in plans and knew her well enough to realise that she would provide him with one as soon as may be.

'Well, Lizzy,' he began after she sat down, 'that was quite an entrance you made this evening. I daresay you quite outdid you mother when she is having one of her fits of nerves! What prompted such rash behaviour?' he teased.

Elizabeth carefully told him about her interactions with Mr Darcy and made him understand that her feelings for him were much warmer than he had previously believed. By the time she announced that she had accepted Darcy's offer of marriage, Mr Bennet was only mildly surprised by it. He asked her only once if she was sure that this was what she truly wanted and was convinced by her earnest declaration of love and the wistful look in her eyes that she was indeed sincere. Much to her relief, he assured her that she had his consent and blessing but could not promise that he wouldn't tease her future husband just a little when he arrived the next day, a condition to which she heartily agreed.

'But my dear Lizzy, this still does not explain your sudden arrival at Longbourn today. Surely you did not run home simply to obtain my consent?'

'No indeed, Papa. In truth, I was forced to leave because of Lady Catherine.' She explained the confrontation between herself and Darcy's aunt in as mild of terms as she could, but her father could tell that the argument had upset her deeply. Darcy's defence of his betrothed made him like the man that much more, and the elegant way he had contrived for her to leave without damaging her honour showed a respect for Elizabeth that made Mr Bennet feel safer about the match. When Elizabeth had finished her tale, he shooed her off to bed, declaring that he did not want to be responsible for dark circles under her eyes that might chase her fiancé away.

With a light and happy heart, Elizabeth retired that night, dreaming of Darcy's arrival on the morrow.

**********

Darcy did not arrive the next day as he had hoped to do; the day after, however, saw him at the door of Netherfield as quickly as his horse could carry him. As it was still too early for a proper visit, he bathed and dressed with particular care in preparation of seeing Elizabeth again. The thought of speaking to Mr Bennet again did not unnerve him as it otherwise may have done, since their conversation before Kent had almost been an implicit approval of his petition; he wasn't quite as certain that Mr Bennet would agree to as short of an engagement as Darcy wanted, though even Darcy had to admit that later that afternoon would be a bit sudden.

When Mr Bennet heard the news about Darcy returning to Netherfield, he expected to see the man at his door at the earliest possible moment, and he was not disappointed. They shook hands in greeting and spoke briefly of the state of roads until Darcy grew impatient.

'Mr Bennet, I hope Miss Elizabeth arrived safely the evening before last.'

'She did, and I thank you for your consideration. She was most appreciative of your help.'

'And did she speak to you about Kent?' Darcy inquired carefully.

'So she did. I cannot say I was satisfied by her tale.' Darcy frowned, wondering if perhaps Elizabeth had not discussed their engagement. 'Yes, yes, she told me all about your formal proposal, but I was told very little about her argument with Lady Catherine De Bourgh! Give me details, my boy, and then we can discuss this marriage business.' Darcy gave as much information as he saw fit, which was not much more than Elizabeth's account. 'Very well, very well, I see you are both intent on being discreet rather than allowing an old man to have his amusement. Then let us move on to your reason for coming.' Darcy nodded and said nothing. 'Well?' prompted Mr Bennet.

'Ah! Yes, I am here to formally ask for Miss Elizabeth's hand in marriage, as I told you that I intended to do several weeks ago. I have a generous settlement here, and…'

'Do you deserve her?'

'I'm sorry?'

'I don't care about your financial settlement. My wife has told me all about your 10,000 a year and country estate and house in town and all of that. You've proven that your intentions are honourable, and you have spoken to me of your regard. What I wish to know is, do you _deserve_ my Lizzy?' Darcy sat up straighter and looked Mr Bennet in the eye.

'I will never deserve her, but I will love her and strive to be worthy of her love every day of our lives.'

Such a heartfelt reply was just what Mr Bennet hoped to hear. He rose and extended his hand. 'Very well Mr Darcy. You have my blessing. Take care of her.'

Darcy beamed, and shook Mr Bennet's hand excitedly. 'Thank you, sir. I shall, I swear it.'

Feeling his eyes misting, Mr Bennet waved Darcy away. 'Get on with you now. I'm sure by now Lizzy knows you're here and is outside waiting for you or some such nonsense.'

This was correct. Elizabeth was hovering at the door of the next room, ready to accidentally run into Darcy when he exited into the hallway. Her plan worked perfectly, right down to the look of pleased surprise on her face when she saw him.

'Mr Darcy! I was beginning to think you would never come,' she teased. Darcy smiled widely and swept her up in his arms. 'Hello to you too!' she said laughingly as he showered her face with kisses.

'Your father has given his consent for our marriage. How does tomorrow sound?' he asked, pulling her into the empty sitting room and kissing her before she could reply.

'Tomorrow may be a bit soon, sir,' she replied when she had extricated herself from his possessive lips. 'But I did have a thought… perhaps we could marry with Jane and Mr Bingley.'

'And what is that precise date again, my dear?' his voice muffled as his lips assaulted her neck.

'The nineteenth of May,' she informed him somewhat breathlessly.

He pulled away abruptly. 'But… but that is over a month away!' he stuttered. 'Have you any idea the sort of strain I am under already?'

Elizabeth frowned, thinking of all the preparations he would have to make to accommodate a new wife; if anything, she figured, he would need more time. 'What sort of strain?'

'The sort of strain a man feels when he cannot… fulfil his desires,' he replied, not wishing to be overly frank to be with her. 'I must warn you that I cannot be content for long with only kisses,' he continued huskily, his fingers tentatively stroking her hip.  

'That does seem to be a good reason, sir. But it wouldn't do for us to marry before Jane and Mr Bingley.'

'Then let us speak to them about it,' he pleaded. 'Perhaps they will move the date forward. Perhaps by the end of this month we can be married.'

'You do recall that Mr Bingley changed the date for you before?' she reminded him, amused.

'Then I see no reason for him to object to it happening again!'

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. 'But you forget that plans have already been settled now, William. We cannot just ask them to change it again. The nineteenth of May is our wedding day.' Darcy pouted but could not argue with her logic. He would have to wait… but he would not have to be happy about it.

Darcy returned to Netherfield to allow the Bennets to prepare to go the Phillips' in Meryton for tea with the officers. He was a bit squeamish about allowing Elizabeth anywhere near Wickham, but she assured him that she could manage herself perfectly well. Still sulking upon entering the hall, he was nearly run over by two young Westlings who were scurrying away from their mother's and nurse's attempts to dress them. They tried hiding behind Darcy's legs, but they had sought the wrong ally; he picked up one with each arm and calmly walked over to their vexed mother as they squirmed.

'Robert! William! Leave Mr Darcy be and let me dress you! We need to leave in a few minutes. Hello, Mr Darcy. I'm so sorry about the boys. Are you going with us?'

'Where are we going?' he asked, helping her force a little jacket onto young Robert's struggling arms.

'Why, to Meryton. We were invited to tea by Mrs Phillips.'

Darcy smiled widely. 'I will most certainly be going. I will be but a moment.' With all members of the party fully dressed, they departed for Meryton, Darcy eager to surprise Elizabeth and perhaps persuade Mr Bennet to announce their engagement this very day. Knowing that Wickham was to be there would only make the feeling sweeter.

In her usual intuitive way, Mrs Westling sensed a change in Darcy since his sudden return from Kent. They had not had time to speak, but she saw a more serene, assured man than the one who had left a few weeks before. While the nurse and Mr Westling ran after the boys to try getting them into the carriage, she pulled Darcy aside for a moment.

'Mr Darcy, should I offer you my congratulations yet?' she teased. 'You seem more content since returning from your aunt's estate.'

Darcy's smile could not be contained. 'I hope that you will be able to congratulate me officially this afternoon; for now, you can congratulate me privately, as only her family knows it at the moment.'

She squeezed his hand affectionately. 'I do offer my sincerest congratulations, then; I am so glad that you came to an understanding at last. She is a fortunate lady.' He smiled abstractedly.

'I am the fortunate one.' Mrs Westling merely smiled and accepted her husband's hand to step into the carriage, trying vainly not to praise herself too highly for her prodigious matchmaking skills.

From the moment she stepped into her Aunt Phillips' house, Elizabeth felt apprehensive. Though she had told Darcy that Wickham did not bother her in the least, seeing him coming towards her from across the room sent an unpleasant sensation to her stomach. Their contact had been very limited since Darcy's letter, so Wickham had little idea that Elizabeth's feelings towards him had chilled considerably. He greeted her in his usual gallant manner and immediately inquired about her sojourn in Kent.

'Miss Bennet, this is a pleasant surprise. I did not expect you for several more days, but yesterday I heard that you had arrived home quite late the evening before, and in a private carriage. I hope there was nothing amiss at Hunsford to force you to flee so quickly.' His tone was jovial, but his look implied great curiosity; she was certain that if he had heard so much, he would know that the carriage was Darcy's, and he thought she was going to provide him with details.

'No, everything was quite pleasant. I just found that I had a greater desire to help Jane with the wedding than make conversation with Mr Collins, so I returned a few days early.'

'And how did you find Lady Catherine?' he asked with a knowing grin.

'Formidable,' she replied simply. He laughed congenially, intent on smothering her with charm.

'Indeed. And Miss De Bourgh? What of her? Do you think she will make a good wife for Mr Darcy? They are intended for each other you know,' he said conspiratorially.

Elizabeth tried to quell the feelings of anger and amusement that jointly sprang up. 'She is very quiet. I saw no signs of an attachment between them.' He looked confused. 'Oh, did I not mention that Mr Darcy was there with his cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam?'

Wickham smiled weakly. 'No, you had not. Were they well?'

'Quite well. Colonel Fitzwilliam is a most affable man.'

'His manners are very different from his cousin's.'

'Yes… but of late, I have been unable to complain of Mr Darcy's comportment. I believe I may have been too hasty in my initial judgment of his manners.'

'Indeed? I am surprised,' Wickham said smoothly. 'But I had forgotten that you and Mr Darcy have been such good friends since the most recent ball at Netherfield. If I recall correctly, he showed you very pointed attentions.' Elizabeth's anger began to overcome her amusement now, unsure to where his statements would tend. 'I did tell you once that he could please where he chose, and it appears he has chosen to please you. Knowing Darcy as I do, I cannot believe that his intentions… well, I dare not say a word.' He took her hand concernedly and pressed it. 'I hope you will take care.'

Wickham was spared Elizabeth's fury only by the timely entrance of the man himself, accompanied by the entire Netherfield party. His eyes sought her out, but when he saw her standing with Wickham, he altered his intended path and walked to Mr Bennet instead. The two men exchanged a few hushed words, after which Mr Bennet raised his arms and called for the attention of the entire room.

'Friends and neighbours! It is fortuitous that we have all met here today, for I have a delightful piece of news to deliver, and this will save everyone a good deal of time in passing it about! Lizzy, will you come here please?' Elizabeth gave Wickham a brief parting nod and walked towards her father and Darcy, a questioning look on her face. Darcy leaned over and whispered their plans in her ear when she arrived, causing a wave of murmurs to pass through the crowd. 'Today I am very pleased to announce,' continued Mr Bennet, 'the engagement of my daughter, Elizabeth, to Mr Darcy.'

Cheers and congratulations abounded; one man, however, stood stock still as the room around him celebrated. Wickham was most seriously displeased. Engaged to Mr Darcy! To his surprise, Elizabeth approached him once more as he began walking towards the door.

'Mr Wickham! I thank you for your advice; I will take care… of my future husband and sister-in-law.' He could not miss her pointed statement.

'I wish you every joy, Miss Bennet.' With a quick bow, he left her. His last sight before quitting the house was Mrs Westling's triumphant smirk.

**********

The following days were turbulent ones at Longbourn. Mrs Bennet's nerves could hardly handle the delightful shock of discovering that her least favourite daughter was to become the highest of the five in wealth and position. Her frenzied exclamations of joy could be heard throughout the house, much to Elizabeth's chagrin. Thus, Elizabeth took full advantage of every opportunity to go to Netherfield with Jane under the guise of helping her with decorating decisions for when Jane became mistress of the house; more often than not, however, it was Bingley who accompanied Jane on her tours of the various rooms that required remodeling, while Elizabeth would frequently just happen to find Darcy in the library and keep him company there.

Mrs Westling proved to be a chaperone of the best kind; that is, the kind that leaves betrothed couples alone for just the appropriate amount of time, and then coughs loudly and waits a minute or two before entering any room occupied by young lovers.

She could not be in two places at once, however, and when faced with the choice of regulating her brother's behaviour or Mr Darcy's, she felt that she had more right and duty to interrupt her brother in any amorous activities he may or may not have been partaking in. Besides, she reasoned, Bingley and Jane were off in remote areas of the house, looking at bedchambers and other dangerous rooms, while Darcy and Elizabeth stayed primarily in the library; what could possibly happen in a library?

'Oh, Lizzy,' Darcy moaned as Elizabeth wrapped her legs around him. A few minutes before, Darcy had placed her atop the secretary upon which she had been writing a letter and begun kissing her ardently. Now Elizabeth was repaying the favour by pressing her breasts against his chest and running her fingers through his hair.

'William,' she murmured into his ear, 'we should stop. We have only so long before someone comes looking for us.'

'Mrs Westling is too busy looking after Bingley,' he protested, running his tongue along the side of her neck. 'We have plenty of time.' Elizabeth felt herself being lifted from the desk and tightened the grip of her legs around his waist. Darcy carried her to the settee and was about to lie down on top of her when he heard what sounded like… giggling? 'Robert! William!' Darcy roared, seeing the two little faces peeking in from around the door just before they ran off down the hall. 'I'm sorry, love. I will return directly.' Elizabeth rolled over and laughed after him as he ran down the hall after the boys. He returned soon after with the offenders in his arms.

'What have you got there Mr Darcy?' Elizabeth asked teasingly.

'Two very naughty boys, Miss Bennet.' He turned his attention to Robert and William. 'Has your mother been training you?'

'Training them to do what?' came Mrs Westling's voice from the door. Before Darcy could reply, Robert escaped his clutches and began tugging on his mother's skirt.

'Mama! Mama! Mr Darcy was…' Darcy swept the boy up again, clamping one hand over his mouth and tickling him with the other.

'Nobody likes a tattle-tale, Robert,' he said with mock sternness.

'He was playing with Miss Lizzy like Mama plays with Papa!' came little William's helpful addition. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she blushed deeply; Darcy nearly dropped Robert. Mrs Westling was nearly doubled over with laughter.

'I believe what my son means is that you and Miss Bennet were sharing a _chaste_ kiss, Mr Darcy,' she whispered into Darcy's ear. 'I'm afraid they've caught Mama and Papa in that situation more times than would be proper to admit.' With a wink, she picked up her children and began leaving the library. 'I do hope you will join us in the drawing room. Charles and Jane have finished their tour today.' Her pointed invitation was understood, and Darcy and Elizabeth followed her out of the library feeling only slightly abashed at having been caught.

**********

In such a way did April end and May begin. Now the loudest sounds heard at Longbourn were the cries of Kitty and Lydia upon learning that the militia was to leave Meryton and be stationed at Brighton for the summer. Elizabeth for one was relieved that they were to be separated from the regiment. She had no desire to be thrown into company with Mr Wickham ever again, though of late he had done his utmost to avoid her. More importantly, her sisters were becoming more silly and absurd with each passing day, and it would do them good to be in calm, female company once again.

Darcy and Bingley, unable to think up excuses for Elizabeth and Jane to come to Netherfield every day, began spending more time visiting them at Longbourn. There were not as many opportunities to sneak off and be amorous as there were at Netherfield, but Darcy at least felt that this was for the best: the more Elizabeth allowed him liberties, the further he wanted to take them, and at the rate of three visits to Netherfield per week, they were well on their way to enjoying marital bliss just a bit too soon. He wouldn't exactly have minded this, but he had Elizabeth's honour to think of, and besides, he did not want the consummation of their relationship to take place on a desk, chair, or floor (or any other item of furniture that was not a bed) in some random room at Netherfield.

On one of these typical May days just a fortnight before the wedding, the two gentlemen and all the Bennet ladies save Lydia (who was spending her last sad hours with her dear friend Mrs Forster before her departure) sat placidly in the drawing room, the betrothed couples engaged in tête-à- têtes while Mary, Kitty, and Mrs Bennet worked on their embroidery. Suddenly, Lydia burst into the room, waving a letter about quite excitedly. 'What do you think has just happened? Mrs Forster has invited me to go to Brighton with the regiment! This is her letter to Papa requesting his permission! Just think, Mama… a whole campful of soldiers!' she swooned.

Mrs Bennet's raptures soon joined hers, while Kitty pouted over the slight to herself. 'Oh Lydia! How fortunate for you! Of course you must go, and stay as long as you are able!' The two began giggling fiercely while Elizabeth looked on in horror. She looked first to her father, who looked as though he had no intention of interrupting the discussion, much less preventing Lydia from going. She then looked to Darcy, whose countenance showed as much concern as hers did. Their eyes met and she shook her head frantically to indicate that she was adamantly opposed to Lydia's scheme.

Darcy nodded and cleared his throat. 'Miss Lydia, I do hope you will reconsider. I had hoped to make this a surprise later, but I see that I must do it now, if only to keep you in Hertfordshire when the militia depart. You see, I had hoped to invite the whole of your family to spend a month with us at Pemberley in the summer.'

Mrs Bennet's eyes grew as wide as saucers before she squealed her approval of the plan. Lydia was now torn; a whole campful of soldiers, or the rich mansion of Pemberley, where there would surely be balls and perhaps many eligible, wealthy gentlemen?

'Do you intend to invite your cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, as well, sir?' Elizabeth asked pointedly, indicating to Darcy with her eyes that he would do well to say yes; the promise of at least one redcoat would seal the deal for Lydia.

'Indeed, he will most likely spend a fortnight with us at least, when he is on leave from the regulars,' he replied, catching her drift. Lydia's struggle was over. There would be a soldier, and of the _regulars_ , and Darcy's cousin, so he was undoubtedly very rich. Suddenly Brighton lost all its charms.

'Of course I will go to Pemberley, Mr Darcy! If I had known before, I would not have declared my intention to go to Brighton. What a good joke it would have been if I had been off to Brighton and then you had invited everyone else to Derbyshire!' With Lydia now determined, Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief, and looked on her future husband with even more admiration. For her peace of mind, he was willing to welcome her entire family to Pemberley for a month, so soon after their wedding. He had already done so much for her sake, and now this; she felt a rush of deep affection for him that quickly turned into warmth of another sort when he turned to her and smiled reassuringly.

She felt a sudden need to take a walk and cool off, and once everyone had calmed down from the excitement of the invitation, she declared her need for fresh air. Darcy gallantly offered to escort her to the garden, and Bingley was quick to offer his and Jane's company as well.

Once outside, Bingley practically dragged Jane to the garden while Elizabeth squeezed Darcy's hand and immediately ran off to the little wilderness on the side of the lawn, daring him to chase her. He did so gladly and caught up with her by the time she had reached her favourite bench. Before he had a chance to catch his breath, Elizabeth pulled his head down by his cravat and passionately kissed him until he could hardly stand for lack of air.

'To what do I owe this delightful show of affection?' he asked as she pulled him down to the bench and sat on his lap.

Elizabeth nibbled on his earlobe and ran her tongue lightly along the side of his neck before replying. 'You, sir, have made countless sacrifices for my happiness.' She ran her hand daringly along the outside of his thigh. 'Today you were especially generous. I know you value your privacy, particularly as it will be so soon after our wedding. So I want to show you how much I _appreciate_ you.' As she said those words, she pulled his hands up to cup her breasts and attacked his mouth once more.

Darcy groaned, running his thumbs over her nipples to make her squirm with pleasure. 'Bewitching woman! Take care, or I will make many more sacrifices if this is the reward I get.'

Elizabeth changed her position so that she was straddling him and slipped her hands inside his coat. 'There is only one more sacrifice I ask you to make. My aunt and uncle Gardiner invited me to accompany them on a tour of the Lakes in July, but of course, I will not be able to go. If I could persuade them to alter their plans, may I invite them to Pemberley as well?'

He grasped her bottom and buried his head between her breasts in full enjoyment of her God-given assets. 'Pemberley shall be as much yours as it is mine Elizabeth; you may invite whomever you wish. At this point I will gladly welcome Lady Catherine, Mr Collins, Napoleon, and the Devil as long as you continue to squirm about in this exquisite manner.'

Elizabeth laughed heartily and replied, 'Thank you sir, but the Bennets and the Gardiners will be quite enough guests for me. I would be interested in knowing what manner of squirming you mean though.' Darcy gladly showed her, and she spent a most enjoyable half-hour extracting all sorts of sacrifices from her future husband before they returned to Longbourn for tea.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short final chapter, and the smutty epilogue will follow soon. Thank you so much for all your lovely comments on this fic!

The last days before the marriage were busy ones and did not allow much private time for either couple, but the knowledge that they would soon be together always provided enough solace to get them through the night. At last the happy day arrived, and two nervous bridegrooms rose early by function of being utterly unable to stay in bed a moment longer. This restlessness was aggravated by thoughts of the very different activities they would be enjoying in those very beds later that evening. Rather than lie around entertaining those thoughts and becoming unpresentable in company, they went downstairs to an early breakfast. To their surprise, Elinor was waiting for them.

'Good morning Charles, Mr Darcy. I thought you would be up early today,' she smiled affectionately. 'I remember my wedding day; I was so nervous I could not sleep at all! I was afraid I would faint at the altar and start snoring. Fortunately, Robert was able to keep me awake quite efficiently that night,' she said with a suggestive wink.

Bingley nearly choked on the tea he had just poured while Darcy just blushed. 'Elinor! There are things a man need not know about his sister!' Bingley chided teasingly.

Elinor laughed and gave her brother a hug. 'Forgive me, Charles. With all this wedding business, I've been reminiscing about my own marriage, and I wanted to make sure to give you both some particular advice before you enter that church today.' Darcy and Bingley both blanched and gave each other terrified looks. Elinor rolled her eyes. 'Not that sort of advice gentlemen. My, my, aren't we single-minded this morning?' The men blushed but sighed with relief as well. 'No, the advice I wish to give is of a different nature entirely, though theoretically I suppose it could easily be transferred to… other aspects of marriage.'

'I am sure that I have a great need for good advice from you, Mrs Westling, as the recent months have indisputably proven,' Darcy conceded. 'Please do enlighten us.' The three of them gathered around the table and Elinor began.

'There are four things a husband must do to assure the happiness of his wife, and thereby his own. Firstly, you must respect her. You married her because she is your match in every way; treat her as such, for an equal partner in life is infinitely preferable to the opposite.' All three minds involuntarily pictured Mr and Mrs Bennet as examples of the opposite and felt the relief of knowing that they had indeed chosen their partners wisely. 'But respect is not simply about treating her like an equal. Be willing to defer to her judgment if your own is clouded or if her expertise in the subject exceeds your own. Be willing to admit that such subjects exist; do not assume that you know better in everything simply because you are a man. If you grant her this deference, she will naturally grant hers when the opposite is true. Of course, with some wives, the _choice_ of deference may not be a luxury,' she added with a wink to Darcy, who smiled.

'Secondly, you must listen to her, and I mean truly listen. There is much more to listening than just hearing the words and understanding their basic meanings. Learn to hear the words she does not say aloud, but which are conveyed by her posture, her hand motions, her tone, and her eyes. If she is crying but tells you nothing is wrong, do not just walk away and assume that nothing is wrong.'  

'Thirdly, love her for who she is. Remember that you fell in love with her not because of one trait, but because they all come together to form the unique individual you adore. There are things about her that you will find irksome, but it may not be in her power to change those things any more than it is in your power to change some of yours. You may not like her family, or the gown she most favours; you may find her emotional highs and lows silly or at least incomprehensible. But if she changed those things, she would no longer be the same woman, so remember that when you lose your head.'

'Lastly, and perhaps most important of all… worship her. Make her feel your love each day, as many ways as you can, with every word and deed. Wake her with a kiss each morning, and let your kiss be the last thing she feels before she falls asleep each night. Never waste an opportunity to remind her what she means to you. Shower her with gifts, but I don't mean diamonds or fine gowns; pick a flower from the garden, request her favourite dish to be cooked, read her a poem, take her on a picnic. Any number of small things can make her day brighter and will strengthen the love between you.' Elinor took both their hands and squeezed them affectionately. 'You have both found wonderful ladies to be your wives. I know that you will be excellent husbands. But if you ever feel a bit lost, remember what I said today, and you will never stray far.'

The gentlemen smiled, and hoped that their ladies had someone to provide them with equally helpful marital advice. Fortunately, Elinor had taken it upon herself to write to the Bennet women as well, just in case they had no one besides their mother to counsel them on entering the married state.

In fact, Elizabeth and Jane had received said letter and were poring over it as Elinor spoke.

_My dear Misses Bennet,_

_This will probably be the last letter you both receive with that name. Before you give it up, however, I wanted to impart a few pieces of advice that have helped me successfully navigate through the waters of married life smoothly and happily._

_Firstly, you must be patient. Men can be trying creatures- yes, Miss Jane, even my dear brother- and they will test the very ends of your patience. At these times you must remind yourself why you love him, ignore his silliness, and at times even go so far as to indulge whatever whim he is going on about. Trust me, you will be grandly rewarded for your efforts._

_Secondly, make your needs known. Husbands are notoriously poor mind-readers, and to be honest, not terribly accomplished listeners either. Make your desires very clear to him, in all aspects of your life. Again, the rewards far exceed the exertion._

_Finally, I think we are all quite aware that women are the true rulers at home; alas, men like to think that they are in charge. It is very important to let him live with that delusion. If you have an idea he may find disagreeable, suggest it to him in such a way that he thinks it was his idea, and not only will he accede to your wishes much faster, he will be terribly proud of himself for being so clever. Run the household your way, let him make a few decisions, then praise him for being such an excellent administrator. He is happy because he did not actually have to do the work he is so poorly made for, and you are happy because he is happy, and you still had your way._

_Now, I do not want you to think that I have a poor opinion of husbands in general. Quite the contrary: I find mine to be rather satisfactory indeed. It is just a fact that they need the support of a good woman to reach their full potential. I have seen love matches ruined because of struggles for control and fights over misunderstandings; one must learn to forget trivial matters and choose one's battles- save your energy for things that are truly important._

_As for the other lovely elements of marriage… I will leave that to your mother to explain. Let us simply say that those elements are quite lovely indeed and should be enjoyed by both you and your husband. Oh dear, I am blushing terribly now; I will stop this letter before I embarrass myself further!_

_Good luck my dears. I wish you the greatest happiness._

_Yours,_

_Elinor Westling._

Elizabeth had a good laugh over Elinor's advice and stored it away for future use; Jane could not imagine ever having problems with her intended, but wrote down a few tidbits, just in case.

**********

Happy for all her maternal feelings was the day on which Mrs Bennet got rid of her two most deserving daughters. All agreed that the brides were unbelievably beautiful, the grooms were impeccably handsome, and the arrangements were absolute perfection. Even the heavens smiled down on the happy couples, providing a beautiful spring day full of sunshine and blooming flowers on which to seal their union. Not all were content: Lady Catherine was extremely indignant on the marriage of her nephew and told him as much in a letter containing language so very abusive, especially of Elizabeth, that Darcy decided to cut off all intercourse with his aunt. Her disapproval and absence, however, did not decrease their joy, and it was with the greatest of happiness that they said their vows alongside Jane and Bingley.

After the wedding breakfast, the Bingleys and Darcys waved their goodbyes and boarded their carriages, one bound for Netherfield, the other for London. Elinor Westling stared thoughtfully in their direction, long after they had disappeared from sight.

'Why are you standing there so pensively my dear?' she heard Robert's voice say to her. She turned to him and smiled.

'Did I just watch my baby brother get married?' she asked with a sigh. 'I must be getting old.' Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Robert planted a quick kiss on his wife's lips.

'Nonsense! You grow younger and more beautiful daily,' he assured her, then whispered in her ear, 'and seeing such a romantic wedding makes me think back to our own wedding… or more precisely, our wedding _night._ '

'Robert!' she scolded, blushing furiously. 'Do not talk about our wedding night in front of all these people.' He raised an eyebrow in challenge; she smiled mischievously in reply. When the Hursts and Miss Bingley were ready to depart and inquired after the Westlings, all anyone could tell was that they had last been seen making a mad dash for their carriage.


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! Thank you all for your lovely support while I posted this story, I'm so glad you enjoyed it!

Elizabeth ensconced herself into the carriage on the seat opposite Darcy, not because she wished to, but for propriety's sake. He would have preferred to have her closer, but this way he could look at her more easily, a consolation nearly as good as the prize. His gaze, penetrating as ever, grew hungrier with each mile that passed away towards London, making their wedding night come closer and closer. Elizabeth, by now quite aware of what this look meant, squirmed under its increasing intensity, and in a vain attempt to lighten the mood questioned him teasingly, 'What are you thinking about so seriously, Mr Darcy?'

'I am thinking about running my tongue over your naked body, Mrs Darcy,' came his honest reply. Needless to say, this did nothing to ease the tension in the small space they shared.

'Indeed?' she squeaked out, a deep crimson covering her cheeks.

'Oh yes,' he assured her in a huskier tone. 'But that is not all I am thinking about.'

Elizabeth was afraid to ask what more there was but found herself doing so anyway. 'I assume you mean other wedding night… details?' she asked with curiosity. 'My mother gave me some idea of what to expect, but none of it involved your tongue and my, er, naked body.' Even saying the word 'naked' made her feel a bit giddy.

Darcy frowned. 'I am not sure I want you to listen to what your mother had to say on the subject. Just to ensure that you have the right information, I would rather that you heard it all from me.'

She looked up at him shyly. 'Then will you tell me?'

He shot her a look she might almost call lecherous. 'It would be my pleasure.' Darcy took her hand and removed the glove that covered it to kiss her fingertips. 'First we must get you out of these clothes. I have been longing to see all of you almost from the moment I met you,' he confessed.

'And your clothes?' she whispered.

'Mine as well of course. When I have had a good look, I will press you against me so I can feel your naked skin. I want to feel your warmth and softness with nothing between us.' He ran his fingers along her palm and wrist while taking each individual digit and nibbling on it. 'Then I will carry you to the bed and gently place you on it. Kneeling above you, I will start touching you from your face, down to your neck, your breasts, your stomach, your legs… you will begin to yearn for me to touch you _everywhere_.' His eyes travelled the path he described, pausing on each part as he spoke.

Elizabeth's breathing began to grow shallower as she pictured his hands upon her. 'Will I not be able to touch you?' she inquired saucily.

'In time… but not yet. First, I wish to enjoy you without distractions. Once my hands have touched every inch of you, I will begin to kiss every inch of you, running my tongue over your breasts, down your thighs… between your legs. I want to taste you completely.' The tip of his tongue ran lightly along the length of her fingers now, eliciting wanton thoughts of how that tongue would feel on the places he listed.

'Only then will I take your hand and show you how to touch me. I can already imagine your soft hands wrapped around my manhood.' Elizabeth gasped at his shameless words. 'I have imagined it for so long now; I'm certain the lightest touch will drive me to distraction.' He closed his eyes for a moment to construct the image in his mind, then met her gaze again with the full fire of lust. 'I will lie down on my back and you will sit astride me, licking me as I did you.' He looked pointedly down at his breeches. 'You will take me into your mouth.' Elizabeth's eyebrows shot up and her eyes bulged in shock. He smiled mischievously. 'But not for too long… the feel of your sweet lips will surely drive me over the edge quite quickly.'

Elizabeth could hardly imagine such things taking place, but she could not deny feeling particularly aroused by his suggestions. 'When I can no longer control myself, I will roll you over onto your back again and kiss you while you spread your legs for me. I will place myself between them, and when you are ready for me, I will enter you and make you mine.'

Elizabeth's breathing was completely ragged now and the carriage felt insupportably hot. How could he affect her so much with his words? It would be an ordeal to survive through the actions he described if only the mention of them aroused her so! 'I think I understand now William. Thank you for enlightening me,' she said with a shaky voice.

Darcy decided to take advantage of her state and took the seat next to her, wrapping his arms around her and attacking her neck with a barrage of kisses. His hand cupped her breast, causing her to arch her back reflexively. 'Perhaps I could show you a taste of this now, my lovely wife,' he murmured into her ear before dipping his fingers into the neckline of her dress. When he touched her bare nipple, she jumped back as if she had been shocked, that small stroke already too much for her body to handle at once. He moved towards her to do it again, but she pushed him away.

'Oh no, Mr Darcy… you have caused enough trouble for one carriage ride, and I am not going to reward your naughtiness. You will just have to sit there and not touch me for the duration of our trip,' she scolded tartly. He could only pout when she moved to the seat he had previously occupied, promptly opening a book and proceeding to ignore him for the remaining half hour to their townhouse.

Darcy could not be so complacent. His speech, which had been meant to arouse her, had caused a similar reaction in _him_ , leading to some discomfort and a quickly growing desire to do all those things he had described to her. There would be no dawdling with tours of the house and introductions to the servants; all that could wait until the next afternoon, after he had thoroughly ravaged her until dawn. He stared at her as she read her book, envying her finger when she would lick it to turn a page, watching her lips and their slight pout, watching her brow slightly furrowed as she concentrated on the words.

He still couldn't believe himself that he had actually vocalised his desire for her to put those lips to certain very naughty uses. It was a fantasy he allowed himself to consider late at night alone in his bedchamber, but to say such things to her before their marriage had even been consummated! Thankfully, though, she didn't seem disgusted. If anything, she seemed only surprised, perhaps even aroused by the suggestion. He was more than willing to give it a go if she was in favour of the notion.

After an eternity of watching her chest heave and bounce with each bump in the road, they at last reached the townhouse on __ Street. The wheels had barely stopped turning before the door flew open and Darcy jumped out, pulling Elizabeth out with him. His introductions were brief to the point of rudeness, consisting of barely more than, 'Staff, this is Mrs Darcy. Mrs Darcy, the staff. You can meet them tomorrow. We will not be requiring supper. Good night.' Elizabeth did not even have time to curtsey before Darcy impatiently dragged her up the stairs with a firm grasp of her hand. The staff then looked on in amazement as, halfway up, Darcy picked up his wife and carried her the rest of the way.

'William!' Elizabeth scolded. 'What will the servants say?'

He kicked open the door of her room and deposited her on her feet. 'Tonight they will say that I am eager to bed you. Tomorrow,' he informed her, pressing his erection against her and giving her a lecherous stare, 'they will be talking about my great endurance and vigour.' He waggled his eyebrows and growled, 'Ten minutes… not a moment longer.' Elizabeth was a bit embarrassed about his behaviour in front of the servants, but understood all too well his desire for haste. As soon as he left her, she hurried to freshen up and make herself look as desirable as possible. She thought only briefly of the nightgown she had in her trunk, but then had a much better idea.

Darcy hopped into his chamber with one foot in the air to pull off his boot. His clothes were ripped off and tossed about haphazardly. He contemplated entering her room as he was, but he didn't want to frighten her; in fact, now that he reflected, his wild behaviour in front of the servants had probably made her more nervous than she already was. Her eager responses to him throughout their courtship often made him forget that, though passionate, Elizabeth was still a maid, and he needed to be careful. He donned his silk robe and knocked on her door, intent on progressing slowly and tenderly. At her reply, he entered her room.

And froze.

There on the bed, lying in a most inviting position, was Elizabeth, nude as Venus and looking twice as seductive. He couldn't move, even when she called for him to join her on the bed. Elizabeth decided to take matters into her own hands, and slowly rose and walked to him with a slight sway of her hips that made her husband's jaw drop.

'I was beginning to think this night would never come,' Elizabeth said as she fingered the ties of his robe. 'You were very cruel in the carriage, you know.' She pulled and the robe came open to reveal his bare flesh. Her eyebrows shot up, recalling the desires he had vocalised earlier and wondering if she would be up to the task. Curiosity quickly overcame modesty, though, and she ran her fingertips lightly along his manhood, causing him to shudder with torturous pleasure.

'Elizabeth,' he moaned, pressing her body to his, 'God, how I have longed to feel you like this.' Elizabeth pushed the robe off his shoulders and wrapped her arms around him, revelling in the delight of his warm skin. Darcy seemed almost afraid to move, as if the slightest touch would send him over the edge; he was beginning to doubt his earlier assertion of stamina.

'Do you remember all that you told me about in the carriage, my love?' Elizabeth inquired mysteriously, pulling away so she could look at him. He did remember, quite vividly, as those fantasies had inhabited his mind for nearly as long as he had known her, but she did not give him quite enough time to reply before dropping to her knees before him and wrapping her fingers around his erection and stroking him slowly. Darcy became speechless then, physically and mentally unable to process even the smallest bits of language. 'What's wrong William? Cat got your tongue?' she asked, looking up at him with a mischievous gleam in her eye. 'Fortunately, I still have mine.' She proceeded to prove that appendage's presence by using it to lick his length, causing him to cry out involuntarily. All coherent thought fled when she enveloped him with her whole mouth, reducing him to a whimpering slave of her desire.

'Oh God, Lizzy! Oh my sweet Lizzy!' he cried, suddenly eloquent and producing a combination of love and curse words that he would never be able to recall later. Only when he suddenly pulled her up did she stop her ministrations; the wild look in his eyes showed her that she had not displeased him, but he reassured her with a violent kiss that left her breathless. 'You didn't have to,' he told her as he gasped for breath.

'I want to fulfil your every fantasy, my love,' she replied, and added, 'I hope you did not stop for my sake.'

He shook his head. 'You are my every fantasy, Elizabeth. And no, to be honest I stopped for more selfish reasons. I was too close to… that is, I was nearly ready to… I almost… suffice it to say that I needed to stop,' he spluttered, unsure of how to explain his predicament.

Elizabeth smiled knowingly. 'But I want to taste you, William,' she countered, her voice low and sultry with need. 'Just as I want you to taste me.' Darcy was again struck dumb. When had his innocent, virginal Elizabeth become the seductress now before him, enticing him to partake in activities generally reserved for back alleys and establishments of ill repute? He quickly rid himself of that thought, however; he knew that her words were not a product of a cheap and wanton nature but came from love for him and a desire to satisfy his deepest cravings as only a soulmate and true partner could do. His heart swelled with adoration for her, and he enveloped her in his arms.

'I told your father the truth: I do not deserve you,' he confessed as he covered her face with tiny kisses. 'You are too good, too beautiful, too perfect for a wretch like me.'

'Hush,' she countered, 'do not speak so. I will not stand for such disparagement of your character. You are the best man I have ever known.'

He took her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes. 'Only because you have been my salvation.' Elizabeth touched her husband's face with the back of her fingers. No more words could be said. Darcy cradled her in his arms and placed her on the bed. Her body was flushed, attuned to his touch, ready to receive him. With as much gentleness as he could, he entered her, kissing her deeply to atone for the pain he was causing her.

Their lovemaking was slow, allowing Elizabeth to grow accustomed to the feeling of having him inside her. It was strange and magnificent, bewildering and exciting. His every motion was made with the intention of giving her pleasure, and please her he did. The height of his longing was such that he could not last long, but he made sure that she was not left unsatisfied before rolling to the side to free her of his weight. Several minutes passed with no sound but their ragged breathing.

'Oh my,' Elizabeth said at last. 'I had no notion… Mama said I would not mind it, but, oh my! I had not imagined it would be so enjoyable.' Darcy chuckled and rolled their bodies so that she lay atop him.

'My dearest love,' he sighed, 'we have not even begun.'


End file.
